Algo Inoportuno
by LaVaga-CullenBlack
Summary: Bella Swan una chica híbrida hija de un licántropo y un vampiro, ya cuando es mayor de edad y puede andar sola por el mundo decide dejar a la gente que la cuido por tantos años que hubieran sido de soledad, los Vulturi, para dirigirse al pueblo llamado Fork para conocer el lugar donde creció su madre, encontrando rivalidad en los cuales seran sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Isabella Swan es la chica de especie única hija de un licántropo René Clearwater y de un vampiro Charlie Swan ¿Cómo un vampiro y un licántropo enemigos naturales llegaron a estar juntos? Les dejo la duda, bueno Bella recién esta conociendo la vida pasada de su madre ya que su madre quería conocer el mundo y se fue por el que creía que era un periodo, sin saber que seria para siempre, volviéndose nómada junto a Charlie.

Bella decide volver a Fork el pequeño pueblo lluvioso el cual creció su madre, para conocer donde vivía, como vivía y con quienes vivía, y saber como era antes de conocer a papá. No sabe lo que le espera en ese pequeño pueblo de Washington D.C. viviendo nuevas cosas, nuevas decisiones.

-Autora (no es necesario leerlo): Bella es como Renesme o eso creo yo adonde ambas son hibridas o porque ambas son hibridas XD bueno al releer el capitulo numero uno encontré que se parecía a Renesme fue algo inconsciente si no hubiera escrito de Renesme, lo pensé pero mi mente tiene una historia hecha para que las relate Bella ella calza por lo menos para mi… bueno esta es mi primer historia tengo pensado ir subiendo los capítulos cada domingo así si no pude escribir en la semana podre escribir todo el día sábado tratar de no atrasarme, no soy muy buena en esto… o eso creo, encontré que esta era mi mejor historia entre las que estoy escribiendo, mi poco ego va disminuyendo dependiendo de cómo leo mas Fics ^_^ son muy buenas todas pero….. No las quiero seguir aburriendo a las que siguieron leyendo esto asique eso….


	2. capitulo uno Recuerdos

Capitulo 1: Recuerdo y nuevos amigos.

Bella POV

Soy Isabella Swan la unión más rara que podía existir, bueno, según yo, pues mi papá era un vampiro que iba caminando por el bosque buscando algo para cazar cuando se encontró con un licántropo (mi mamá) según me lo relato mi papá a pesar de que tenía colores bonitos seguía siendo su peor enemigo y por que no podía tener una mascota tan grande, mamá estaba lejos del territorio de su tribu según el relato de mi mamá quería conocer más a ya de los alrededores de Forks por eso se fue a viajar por distintos bosques, selvas y todos los lugares así, lejos de la gente para permanecer como licántropo, bueno volviendo al asunto papá vio a mamá como su enemiga y se puso a la defensiva para atacarla pues sentía que era su territorio. Había estado viviendo a las afueras de Alaska hace ya casi cinco años, papá había saltado para caer encima de mamá pero ella se había dado cuenta hace arto rato de la presencia de papá, pero no quería peleas por eso no hacia nada entonces cuando papá iba a caer encima mamá con un ágil movimiento lo esquivo y siguiendo así esquivando a papá por que andaba sola y tenia miedo a que hubieran mas chupasangres como les decía mamá en ese entonces y fue cuando se arto de seguir escapando, sabia que no vendrían mas chupasangres pues había pasado buen rato, entonces se dio la vuelta poniéndose a la defensiva salto encima de papá y fue cuando paso todo. Papá debajo de las garras de mamá y mamá apunto de matarlo pero el destino no quería eso, pues sus miradas se encontraron y mamá se imprimo de papá (fue esa la palabra que dijo mamá, parece no estoy segura) vio lo bello de ese enemigo y de un salto se alejo de papá cayendo debajo de un árbol ya cambiada de fase, como humana, no podía parar de mirar a papá que hace unos instantes quería matarlo, pero a papá aun no le llegaban los efectos de la imprimación pues se dirigía hacia ella para matarla. La tenia agarrada al cuello levantándola, estaba mirándola a los ojos, ella no paraba de sonreír y lo miraba a el con los ojos lo mas amorosos posibles.

-¿que pasa? ¿Por que ya no me quieres matar? ¿Te doy pena? ¿Por… porque no te he matado…?-. De un principio papá estaba enojado, pero de apoco fue apagando la voz según los relatos de mamá.- de poder te puedo matar…. Pero… ya no quiero matarte… ¿que pasa? ¡¿Me hiciste algo?!

-te amo… y tú también me amas-. En el relato de papá decía que en ese momento mamá tenía los ojos brillando y que le había salido muy teatral. En ese momento papá bajo a mamá al suelo y no se habían fijado que mamá al salir de fase quedo desnuda asique cuando salieron de su "cómica forma de conocerse" papá tomo al hombro a mamá y corrió de forma vampírica hasta casa, dejo que mamá se duchara mientras tanto le fue a comprar ropa para mamá eso es lo mas cómico de la historia me acuerdo que papá me conto que lo miraban raro al entrar a una tienda femenina y comprar ropa superficial y ropa interior, cuando mamá ya estaba con ropa y relajada papá le pidió una explicación, para el era lo mas raro del mundo a pesar de que estaba enamorado de mamá, pues eran enemigos. Mamá le explico que los licántropos cuando encuentran por decirlo así, a la persona perfecta para ellos se impriman, en pocas palabras amor a primera vista y que pueden ser cualquier persona, a ella también le llevo por sorpresa pues lo quería matar antes de mirarlo a los ojos. Y así fue como comenzaron una nueva vida como pareja, con el paso del tiempo mamá perdió la conexión con su manada, eso fue repentino, pues, igual no se transformaba muy seguido por miedo a que no aceptaran su pareja y los mataran, un día se transformo y no escucho ni una voz. Años después tuvieron otra sorpresa, yo venia en camino. No fue nada fácil para mamá el embarazo de mí pero pudo salir adelante, le rompí algunos huesos pero si no fuera por que se regeneraba rápido hubiera terminado como un saco que adentro tenia huesitos y un bebe, nací atreves de una cesárea que papá hizo. Con el paso del tiempo fui creciendo, rápido como un licántropo, no dormía, me alimentaba con sangre animal como papá, podía comer alimentos normales pero no me fortalecía muy bien y por que mis papas se volvieron nómadas así que no pasaban por un supermercado muy seguido y por eso tampoco podía ir a la escuela por eso entre papá y mamá me enseñaban, soy fría, soy rápida, tenia la súper fuerza de papá, y según teorías de mi papá la licantropía la desarrolle como un don pues desde pequeña me podía transformar, mis ojos eran cafés como los de mamá, podía escuchar los pensamientos de mamá cuando era loba, según ella por ser de la misma manada, a pesar de que la mayoría de las cosas que me forman son mas tiradas a las de papá mis rasgos físicos son como los de mamá, según papá era su viva imagen, mi apariencia no es aterradora como la de un vampiro como papá, aunque yo no encontraba aterrador a papá, para mi era adorable, el aroma que tengo en forma humana es neutro para ambas especies, pero cuando estoy en fase es igual como si un vampiro oliera a un licántropo corriente, aunque a papá no le molestaba se acostumbro al olor desde que se enamoro de mamá.

La soledad me esta volviendo loca, le estoy contando mi historia a la nada, bueno tal vez me quiero desahogar es muy duro vivir sola, no se como papá pudo vivir así por muchas décadas, mi historia ¿Por qué estoy sola? Y no con papá y mamá, pues a pesar de que fuera la más bella historia de amor, tenía un final cruel.

FLASH BACK

Con el paso de los años y yo iba creciendo, yo tendría siete cuando nos encontramos con una pareja de vampiros, los cuales no aceptaron a mamá ni menos me aceptaron a mí, decían que yo no debía existir, que estaba en contra de la ley y hay comenzaron a discutir, yo solo tenia miedo y me escondí tras papá y mamá, pues estaban haciendo enfurecer a mamá, yo ya no escuchaba nada o por lo menos no lo recuerdo solo recuerdo que mamá entro en fase y comenzaron a pelear, esos dos vampiros contra papá y mamá, hasta ahí quedo, ya cuando vuelven mis recuerdos es cuando yo despierto por decirlo así atrás de un árbol y mamá esta a la defensiva adelante del árbol que estoy, papá frente a la vampira que quedaba y ella grita "¡esto no va a quedar así, lo van a saber los Vulturis o mejor dicho les voy a informar de todo a los Vulturis!" También recuerdo que cuando ella se fue papá hizo una fogata, papá me había contado que los Vulturis eran coma la realeza de los vampiros y hay se volvió todo un caos, de por si ya éramos nómadas, normalmente nos quedábamos una semana por lugar pero se volvió peor no durábamos ni tres días en cada lugar, mamá ya casi ni dormía, yo creo que si no hubiera sido de que mamá tenia que dormir duraríamos menos en cada lugar. Duramos así viajando a todos lados sus cinco años, ya me había acostumbrado a lo de estar viajando, cuando llego el peor día de mi vida… Un día íbamos por los bosques de Londres yo estaba fascinada porque se había puesto a nevar, había visto un montón de veces la nieve pero nunca había visto nevar era los mas lindo que había visto en mi corta vida de doce años, mis papas solo me miraban sonriendo. Cuando llegaron unos vampiros, ellos si daban miedo, tres de ellos tenían una capa negra y los otros dos roja, los de las capas negras se les notaba que eran adultos uno tenia el pelo negro otro rubio clarísimo y otro castaño, en cambio los de las capa roja se veían súper jóvenes no les daba mas de 16 años, una mujer y un hombre los de la capa roja ella era rubia, bajita y el castaño y también era bajo, la semejanza entre los cuatro eran sus ojos todos de color rojo carmesí. Apenas mis papas se dieron cuenta de su presencia se pusieron adelante mío casi escondiéndome.

-Charlie, mi buen amigo Charlie ¿Qué paso? Tú eras un buen vampiro y fiel a las leyes pero mira ahora rompiste una regla-. Ese tipo se mostraba alegre, podría decirse que amistoso, pero si era un Vulturis no podía confiar en su apariencia.

- ¿Qué ley Aro? No veo ni un neófito niño…-. Cada vez tenía más miedo, esas miradas profundas de dos vampiros inexpresivos y la mirada del tal Aro que no dejaba de dar miedo a pesar de su toque de simpatía.

- ¿y esa pequeña? Se que no es humana y ¿la mujer a tu lado? Es nuestro enemigo en cambio mataste uno de tu especie por protegerla, crees que eso no es romper la ley-. Ahora no sacaba sus ojos de encima de mí, yo solo me escondía detrás de papá. El era el único que hablaba los demás estaban en completo silencio observando, los de la capa roja estaban mas menos a la defensiva.

-ella no es neófita en ningún momento fue mordida…. No se como explicarte es mejor que lo veas tu mismo-. En ese momento papá comenzó a caminar en dirección al vampiro extendiendo su mano, dejándome al descubierto y yo rápidamente me fui a esconder detrás de mamá, al cabo de unos minutos el tal Aro esbozo una sonrisa mirándome a mí y a mi mamá.

-eso es asombroso como se conocieron como tuvieron a la pequeña y como ella tiene los genes de ambos-. Se dio vuelta y los otros dos vampiros de capa negra lo miraron frunciendo el ceño y mirando en nuestra dirección, luego el se dio vuelta pero esta vez serio.- pero tu sabes que no damos segundas oportunidades-. En ese momento mamá se puso a la defensiva y le comenzaron a tiritar las manos yo di un paso hacia tras ya veía lo que venia.

-René amor cálmate…. Aro tu viste que no es nada malo.

-sigues rompiendo la ley y eso no tiene perdón y nosotros no damos segundas oportunidades-. Esta vez el que hablo fue el rubio de capa negra su voz era profunda se le notaba el enojo.

-¿y que van a hacer?-. Pregunto papá mirando al suelo, mamá estaba cada vez peor ahora trataba de soporta los tiritones que le daban.

-como toda pena, es con la muerte con que tienes que pagar.

-yo fui el que rompió la ley por favor mátame solo a mi-. Nunca había visto a papá tan destrozado tenia que ser fuerte y no llorar eso podía ser peligroso ya que mis lagrimas eran de sangre y aunque yo no era como un humano como para que me maten igual podría provocar algún disturbio que se yo con suerte tenia doce, mamá no aguanto mas y se transformo en un lobo junto con un gran rugido, en ese momento la pequeña vampiresa mira a mamá asiendo que esta chille de dolor y cae al suelo.

- Jane para, la verdad es que solo ibas a ser tu y bueno… esa pequeña pero como lo vez tu señora no lo soporta-. Janet así se llamaba esa joven pues en el momento que le dijeron para ella miro hacia Aro y mi madre dejo de chillar.

-no por favor a mi hija no te lo suplico ella no a echo nada malo, no tiene la culpa… mírela es buena no es como los neófitos -. Los vampiros no tenían ni un cambio de expresiones solo me miraban, mi mamá no paraba de gruñir alrededor de papá no se quedaba quieta daba una vuelta entre papá y yo. Por un momento los vampiros se movieron, hicieron un circulo entre ellos y empezaron a susurrar a velocidad vampírica, por un momento parecían discutir hasta que se lleno de un profundo silencio, papá estaba alado de mamá haciendo que se calmara y ella se sentó ya tranquila al lado de papá observando a los vampiros. Que ya se habían dado vuelta y nos observaban sin ni una expresión.

-bueno, Charlie hemos tomado una decisión, como lo has pedido tu hija vivirá, en cambio tu como la ley lo dice tendrás que morir-. En ese momento mamá volvió a estar furiosa, gruñía mostrando los dientes estaba a punto de saltar cuando papá la afirmo, poniéndose a la vez frente de ella mirándola a los ojos.

-calma, esto es lo que tiene que pasar, no te preocupes-. Esta vez mamá gimió con mucha tristeza y luego de nuevo se enojo y comenzó a gruñir mirando a los vampiros.

- a tu mujer no le vamos a hacer nada pero si se nos interpone nosotros nos defenderemos.

-Aro puedo despedirme por lo menos y te suplico, por favor que no lo vean-. El vampiro con un simple gesto se lo permitió, papá fue a mi dirección al igual que mamá, nos alejamos unos cuantos metros papá nos había dirigido hacia atrás de unos arbustos, mamá estaba en forma humana ahora, nos sentamos para ocultarnos bien en los arbustos.

-Charlie no tienes por que hacerlo, podemos pelear se la diferencia pero dos de ellos son súper pequeños fácilmente les puedo cortar la cabeza.

-no amor, no hay por que pelear ustedes pueden irse sin nada contra la ley, se pueden ir a Fork, La Push con tu familia, ya no tienes un vampiro a tu lado, lo mas bien van a aceptar a Bells total también es mitad licántropo-. Papá no dejaba hablar a mamá.- sabes que te amo por favor no hagas nada, ellos son fuerte, yo los conozco, los dos pequeños tienen dones muy fuertes. Siempre estaré con ustedes, las amo, son mi vida. Bella tienes que ser fuerte, se que lo eres mamá te va a necesitar mas que nunca ahora, tienen que estar unidas, nunca olvides que te quiero mas que a nada. Amor tienes que prometerme que la cuidaras, ambas tienes todo un futuro por delante por favor haz que no vea el momento y tu tampoco lo veas, solo protégela, prométeme que serás feliz-. En ese momento mi papá se paro y se fue en dirección a los vampiros, tenia miedo mucho miedo y estaba triste muy triste, no me había dado cuenta cuando comenzaron a salir esas malditas lagrimas rojas por la sangre, saber que papá se estaba matando por mi culpa, ¡porque tuve que existir! Mamá en ese momento estaba seria cuando comenzó a hablar:

-Belli mi niña papá no tiene por que morir así, quédate aquí no te muevas que yo voy a volver junto a papá, te amo mi niña-. Y así se fue mamá en la misma dirección que papá, de seguro que ya estaba en fase. Mamá nunca hacia caso, en especial este día porque papá no vio el punto de vista que ambos estaban imprimados, si, el iba a morir por nosotras, para que viviéramos "felices" algo imposible sin el. Pero no vio que mamá no puede vivir sin el, sin el amor de su vida asique no tomo medidas y fue a "salvarlo", quedándome aquí sola sin dejar de salir mis lagrimas me aferre a mis rodillas y cerré con fuerza mis ojos, cuando escuche unos aullidos de dolor. No se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado cuando todo quedo en un profundo silencio mas del que fuera necesario, cuando aparece frente a mi la figura de uno de los vampiros, era el chico de la capa roja, se agacho y empezó a mirar no estaba serio como antes junto a los demás, si no tenia una mirada de ¿compasión? No estaba segura, en ese momento me tomo yo quería salirme de sus agarres pero no pude porque me había quedado sin energía por la culpa de mis lagrimas, había perdido mucha sangre tuve que quedarme ay con los ojos cerrados con miedo.

-Aro ¿que hacemos con ella? Quedo sola-. Comenzó a caminar hasta que sentí que había llegado al lado de los demás. Cuando el tal Aro iba a responder fue cuando se me nublo todo, me había desmayado.

Me había desmayado por la falta de sangre, cuando desperté aun estaba en los brazos del mismo chico, les dije con un hilo de voz, la verdad le dije a el nomas si me traía no se cualquier animal cerca porque por eso me había desmayado, por falta de sangre, el me había quedado mirando por un segundo con duda y luego me dejo en el suelo desapareciendo por un minuto mas menos volviendo con un ciervo, los demás ni se habían inmutado seguían con su camino, lo deje sin ni una gota de sangre, pobre ciervo no tenia la culpa de nada, pero era la ley de supervivencia, en ese momento ya habían vuelto mis fuerzas asique me podía parar y me lo quede mirando.

-ven vamos, ahí que alcanzar a mi amo-. Estaba loco, como me iba a ir con las personas que mataron a mis padres.- se como te sientes, créeme que yo también sufrí con la perdida de mis padres, se que es un dolor profundo pero para nosotros tenemos una vida por delante y ahí que salir adelante, yo te voy a ayudar-. Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo yo solo le negué con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, en ese momento puso si mirada en blanco y se fue, yo me quede ahí sin moverme por unos momentos hasta que todo ese grupo de vampiros apareció enfrente mío.

-¿vienen a matarme a mi también? Tiene que terminar su trabajo-. No se de donde me salió toda esa fuerza, estaba de lo mas seria, estaba segura que rompería a llorar y me tiraría al suelo con miedo pero eso no paso.

-no, pequeña cálmate a tu papá le prometí que te dejaría viva y lo voy a cumplir.

-entonces por que no se van, si ya no van a hacer nada más.

-pero déjame terminar pequeña, se que estas sola y eso no me gusta, se que tal vez nos odias por lo ocurrido recién pero tienes que entender que Charlie rompió una ley, entonces aunque yo no lo quiera tenia que hacerle pagar las consecuencias y tu mamá quiso atacarnos nosotros solo nos defendimos, bueno volviendo al tema te quería proponer si querías ser parte de nosotros los años que tu quieras, hasta que puedas vivir sola luego puedes hacer lo que tu quieras-. Tenia razón yo estaba sola y solo tenia doce años, que haría ahora de seguro que si me encuentro con algún vampiro cualquiera o la misma de hace unos años moriría en un instante y eso no es lo que quería mi papá.- piensa que es por el remordimiento que le hicimos a tus padres-. Me dolió pensar que mis papas ya no existían, que habían muerto. Me convenía quedarme con ellos nadie me podría matar estaría bajo a su cuidado…

-bueno me voy a quedar con ustedes-. Decidí quedarme con ellos de otro lado tendría la muerte en cualquier momento eh incluso tengo la sospecha si no hubiera aceptado ellos mismo me matarían. Con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a ellos, me pagaron la colegiatura, la cual termine a los 17 años porque gracias a la enseñanza de mis padres yo estaba algo adelantada para mi edad, aprendí como eran los Vulturis, eran muy exigentes, calculadores, manipuladores, todo tenia que ser como ellos querían, se creían la realeza, lo mas alto de los vampiros, yo no creía eso, por mi parte creía que eran unos simples vampiros manipuladores, los cuales manipulan en especial a vampiros con dones para que los protejan, los cuales les hacían llamar "los guardias" mientras que a mis adentros los llamaba "los tontos que cayeron en el juego". Igual de un principio me costo mucho la perdida de mis padres cuando me quedaba sola me ponía a llorar como consecuencia me desmayaba, me daba miedo salir porque me sentía desprotegida asique los Vulturis me traían profesores particulares igual no quise ir a la escuela, preferí quedarme con los profesores particulares, Alec el joven que me había tomado y llevado ante los Vulturis se había vuelto un gran amigo y muy importante porque era el que estaba siempre a mi lado apoyándome en los momentos triste, tratando de no dejarme sola y el único que aceptaba mi opción de alimentarme con animales, no puedo creer que mataran humanos, gente que tenia una vida por delante. Aro un montón de veces trato de hacer que yo me uniera a ellos alimentándome con humanos pero yo me negué, prefería los animales podía lo mas bien alimentarme como un humano comiendo comida normal pero no me fortalecía mucho que digamos y ya me había acostumbrado a cazar. Jane la melliza de Alec eran muy diferentes ella nunca le caí bien me daba lo mismo, eh incluso creo que me tiene celos porque Alec me sobreprotegía desde un principio por ser tan pequeña según el, pero gracias a sus celos nos dimos cuenta de que sus poderes no servían de nada contra mi, no solo los de ella sino que todos los que atacaban a la mente, los de Alec que te hacen perder tus sentido, los de Aro que con tocarte te puede leer la mente, y los de ella que te hacen sentir dolor mucho dolor, pues en su ataque de celos no me paso nada, ni tampoco cuando practicábamos para pelear, los Vulturis cuando yo tenia 14 años me dijeron que también practicara pelea por si yo quería ser parte de la guardia, trataron de manipularme un montón de veces para que formara parte de ellos pero yo siempre me negué, igual les tenia respeto y todo.

Cuando cumplí los 19 años decidí irme de Volterra al primero que se lo dije fue a Alec:

-¿Por qué te vas? Si estas tan bien aquí.

-es que quiero conocer Fork esa ciudad donde creció mi madre ven con migo, vámonos los dos, provoquémosle un ataque de celos a Jane.

-anda a Fork entiendo que quieras ir para a ya te doy todo mi apoyo pero yo me quedo aquí, este es mi lugar junto a la "realeza" se lo que piensas de ello que me manipulan y todo pero me siento bien aquí y le hemos hecho mucho mal a Jane con sus celos ahí que dejarla descansar.

-bueno era tu opción y te la respeto pero me tienes que ir a ver porque te voy a extrañar mucho amigo fuiste de gran apoyo en mis primeros años, que amigo para mi eres mi hermano, eres súper importante para mi-. Diciendo esto me tire encima del y le di un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-yo también te voy a extrañar mucho pequeña, sabes que te quiero mucho de que te voy a ir a ver depende porque que pasa si los lobos esos me odian como es normal y me quieren matar e igual tu también me tienes que venir a ver si igual sabes que aunque sea Aro te tomo cariño aunque yo creo que Marco y Cayo también-. Dijo mientras me respondía el abrazo de oso.

-Como que pequeña si tengo 19 ya, aunque tenga apariencia de 17 y tú que aparentas 17 también asique nada de pequeña aquí jajajaja…

-para mi siempre serás mi pequeña la que encontré abrazando sus rodillas y que en las noches se llenaba de lagrimas rojas las cuales yo consolaba y que no se hable mas del caso.

Después de haberme despedido de Alec fui a decirle mi decisión a los Vulturis los cuales de nuevo trataron de manipular para que sea parte de su guardia pero yo otra vez me negué se que les convengo porque soy mitad lobo y soy fuerte y cosas que no me importan porque no estoy echa para seguir ordenes y matar vampiros que en algunos casos no es necesario, y así partí mi rumbo hacia Fork.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ya era mucho estar hablando con los arboles recién estaba a las afueras de Fork al fin, llevaba una semana viajando, me demoraba cuando tenia que parar a cazar. Menos mal que tenia solo una mochila al hombro porque si hubiera llevado mas que una mochila de seguro que me hubiera aburrido y turado uno que otro bolso por algún rio o quemado por "accidente" que estúpido ¿para que necesitaría un vampiro que esta solo fuego? Es que tenía frio jajajajaja. Decidí bajarme del árbol en que estaba y preferí seguir el viaje en forma de loba, me saque la ropa y la guarde en mi mochila luego me transforme y con el hocico tome mi mochila y seguí mi camino, no quise correr estaba disfrutando el paisaje asique solo me fui trotando porque igual quería llegar temprano a Fork para preguntar hacia donde estaba La Push, ese fue el lado malo de este viaje tenia que ir preguntando ciudad en ciudad hacia donde ir, aunque no pregunte tanto porque me conseguí un mapa pero ese por accidente se estropeo entre mis dientes.

Iba caminado por el bosque, según mi sentido de orientación e intuición creía que estaba mas menos al medio del bosque cuando veo unas persona, eran tres dos hombres y una mujer, eso era bueno, iba a volver ser humana para preguntarles hacia donde queda Fork con la escusa de que soy una turista que quería una aventura y que me había perdido, cuando se voltean a verme a pesar de que estaban casi a un kilometro mío igual me escucharon porque se dieron vuelta a ver… ay no ay no, mierda que son vampiros y yo estaba en fase. En el instante me puse a correr a la dirección contraria para que no me atraparan, por que ahora quise entrar en fase la mayor parte del viaje estuve como humana por esto mismo pero no la estúpida quería andar como lobito por aquí con la idea de que seria mas fácil, por casualidad había otro como la especie de mamá, pero noooo tenia que encontrarme con vampiros, no faltaba mucho para que me alcanzaran asique decidí volver a mi fase humana y me trepe a los arboles para darme tiempo de sacar de la mochila una tenida, igual se confundieron un poco cuando cambie de fase, gracia a que mi aroma cambio, ya me había alejado lo bastante y con una camiseta y unos jeans afuera y me vestí a la rápida y de un salto me baje del pino y caí ligeramente sobre mis pies con la mochila al hombro, a los segundos aparecieron los mismos tres vampiros frente a mi, un gruñido broto desde el pecho del vampiro mas grande era bastante musculoso, yo a su lado era un palillo con patas, en su pelo tenia pequeños risos negros, sus ojos… sus ojos al igual que los otros dos vampiros eran dorados como los de mi papa… tranquila Bella ahora sabes que no matan humanos si no animales, es solo eso se fuerte.

-no se preocupen, no vengo a provocar daño ni nada eh incluso soy como ustedes pero con un poco de combinación de licántropo, se que soy un bicho raro pero todo tiene una explicación, si quieren me voy al tiro de su territorio solo ando en busca de La Push se que ahí una reserva de Quileutes de allí era mi madre y quiero pasar un tiempo haya, pero por favor no me hagan nada, soy buena-. Bien Bella te pusiste nerviosa y comenzaste hablar como loca no ahí nada mejor que eso súper, por lo menos el vampiro más grande dejo de gruñir, eh incluso ni uno de los tres estaba en posición de defensa, no eran tres vampiros como había visto sino que cuatro vampiros había otra vampiresa detrás del vampiro rubio tenia una pequeña melena, no tenia tanto musculo como el otro pero si se le marcaban los brazos en su camisa. La vampiresa que no había notado era muy pequeñita eh incluso mas que yo, con suerte sobre pasaba mi hombro yo creo, era delgadita, tenia el cuerpo de una bailarina, su pelo lo tenia corto y desordenado todos sus mechones apuntando a diferentes lados y me faltaba la ultima vampiresa ella parecía modelo su cuerpo era perfecto, era rubia dejaba caer su cabello por debajo de sus hombros, era mas alta que yo aunque no tanto.

-miren como la asuste si hasta se puso nerviosa-. Empezó a burlarse el vampiro más grande con una feroz sonrisa en la cara. Podía tranquilizarme hasta el momento no me van hacer nada, pero no me gustaba que se burlaran de mi, el otro vampiro tenia una leve sonrisa también de burla, la vampiresa mas alta estaba seria y la mas pequeña tenia una cara de niña buena y estaba esta vez adelante del vampiro rubio.

-no te preocupes por el cuando humano vivió con una manada de monos y era el mas tontito. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y que eres?-. La pequeña bailarina era muy simpática estaba entrando en confianza con ambos de los que hablaban y de los que no habían hablado hasta el momento, bueno de la rubia no sabia que pensar y del rubio se veía buena persona.

-me llamo Bellas Swan y que soy bueno según yo soy un vicho raro según los que me conocen dicen que soy una hibrida porque bueno mi papá era vampiro y mi mamá era licántropo y de eso naci yo, teniendo la combinación de ambas especies-. Por lo menos la explicación más riesgosa ya la había dicho y no habían puesto ni una mueca rara de espanto ni nada, mi vida estaba a salvo por ahora.

-tus ojos…. ¿Porque cafés? ¿De que te alimentas?-. Al fin hablo el chico rubio.

-bueno la verdad no se por que son cafés pues me alimento de animales….-. Odio ser el centro de atención todo va hacia mi.

-ya dejen de acosarla con tantas preguntas-. Al fin habla la rubia pero su tono no era como si me estuviera ayudando si no era como si no le gustara que sea el centro se atención.

- siguen existiendo Quileutes que para a ya voy.- aun me faltaba lo mas importante que me aceptaran los de la familia de mi mamá y contarles que falleció por que de seguro no lo saben ese era mi mayor miedo si comienzan a odiarme por ser la razón de la muerte de mamá.

-¿vas a ver a esos perritos?-. La bailarina pronunciaba cada palabra casi con asco agarrándose su nariz con el pulgar y el índice.

-bueno si quiero conocerlos después de todo es mi familia… y tengo también que darles una mala noticia-. No se como pueden andar por aquí si la especie enemiga vive tan cerca de aquí.- si los Quileutes viven por aquí ¿Cómo es que ustedes también andan por aquí? Se supone que son enemigos.

-es que tenemos un tratado de paz con ellos, guardamos el secreto mutuamente y dividimos el territorio.- hablaba el chico rubio.

-Por cierto no se sus nombre y hemos estado todo el rato hablando seria estúpido irme sin saber sus nombre-. Se supone que uno apenas se conoce lo primero que se dice son los nombres ¿que pasa con la sociedad de hoy en día?

-bueno yo soy Alice, este lindo joven rubio se llama Jasper-. Lo decía abrazándolo, con una sonrisa y se le notaba lejos ese brillo en los ojos al nombrarlo. - el atolondrado aquí presente es Emmett-. Este la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y ella le saco la lengua demostrando lo madura que era.

-yo soy Rosalie. Y Bella ¿Cuántos años tienes?-. La pregunta del millón todos los vampiros que conocía siempre tenían muchos años 50, 60, 100 y números para arriba a pesar de que tenían apariencia de 20, 30, hasta menores que yo y yo con suerte tenia 19.

-aparento 17 pues desde un poco antes de cumplirlos deje de cambiar, por decirlo así quede pegada pero tengo 19.

-y ¿que mala noticia? Tienes que darles a los Quileutes-. Preguntaba Alice inclinando un poco la cabeza. Au no debí haber dicho eso de seguro que me van a dar el pésame y me voy a deprimir, ojala que no sea así, Bella ya lo superaste ahora te lo tomas normal, el destino quería que sucediera, ahí veces que mi subconsciente me tranquiliza tan bien.

- bueno es que cuando yo tenia doce mis papas murieron-. Para que contar toda la historia seria peor para mí.

- oh mi Bellita andaba sola por el mundo a tan solo sus doce añitos pobrecita-. Ese era Emmet que se había acercado a mí y me abrazaba con un tono materno exagerado y sacándose lagrimas falsas.

-insensible-. Era Rosalie la que le decía eso mientras que de una patada lo sacaba de mi lado.- Lo siento Bella es que no sabe lo que dice.

-eh, eh no te preocupes casi ya lo supero y lo tomo mejor si lo toman así por que duele cuando te dan el pésame.

-bueno estamos parados como tontos aquí que le parece si nos dirigimos a casa, Bella te invitamos-. Decía una alegre Alice.

-¿no son nómadas?

-si tenemos una residencia por aquí ahí vivimos con nuestra familia.- el que me respondió era Jasper.

- guau y son mas, nunca había visto un clan tan grande. Y Alice te voy a tener que negar la invitación lo siento pero quiero llegar a La Push conocerlos y contarles todo.

-pucha pero bueno que te parece si te llevo hasta el final del territorio nuestro y te ayudo con tus cosas, ¿Dónde las tienes guardadas? En alguna cueva o no se.

-te lo agradecería si me llevas, pero no te preocupes por mis cosas si todo lo tengo en esta mochila-. Se volvió un completo silencio Emmett y Rosalie miraban a Alice, en sus caras se les reflejaba un poco de susto, Jasper la comenzó a abrazar y acariciar sus pequeños brazos.

-se va a desatar el caos-. Susurro Emmet con burla en sus palabras y escondiéndose atrás de Rosalie. No me había fijado Alice tenia los ojos abiertos y su boquita formaba una perfecta "O"

-¿Qué pasa?-. Ya me estaba asustando esa situación hasta que exploto Alice:

-¿Cómo puedes sobrevivir con tan poca ropa? ¿O dejaste tu ropa de donde venias? O ya se te vas a comprar aquí más y solo trajiste tu maquillajes y esmaltes en esa mochila si eso debe ser, yo también necesitaría una mochila así para todos mis maquillajes y esmaltes, aunque hubiera elegido otros colores de la mochila de usaría un jeans negro y una camiseta blanca-. Había quedado sorprendida como pensaba esas cosas solo por una simple cantidad de ropa, la verdad es que en esta mochila llevo toda mi ropa u no necesite mas y no uso maquillaje no esmaltes pero después de esto ni quise decírselo, no sabia que responder. De atrás de Alice Emmett y Rosalie me hacían señas para que respondiera que si, bien mi salvación.

-eh, eh si, voy a comprar ropa aquí.

- a muy bien por poco me provocas un infarto-. Temas de maquillaje lejos de Alice.

-¿que les parece si vamos hacia La Push? No quiero que se oscurezca-. Mas miedo, Alice se había quedado completamente quieta con la mirada en blanco hasta que se le formo en la cara una gran sonrisa y comenzó a dar saltitos.

-ahí Bella se que te conozco de tan poco tiempo pero te quiero tanto gracias, gracias. Gracias, gracias-. Ahora si que quede WTF! ¿De que me agradecía? Si no eh echo nada.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? Si no eh echo nada.

-es que vamos a ir juntas a comprar tu ropa al centro comercial-. No me imagino que cara tenía yo cuando me dijo eso y me abrazaba.

-pasa que Alice ve el futuro por eso se adelanto a ese acontecimiento, tranquila siempre ve visiones cuando alguien toma una decisión-. Ese era Jasper que noto mi duda, pero si era cuando alguien tomaba una decisión…

-pero yo no e decidido nada.

-¡pero yo siiiii! Te preguntaba si te podía acompañar al centro comercial ya que tú eras nueva y yo conocía aquí, y tú aceptabas.

-bueno si tu visión lo dice acepto…

-pobre de ti, me adelanto a decirte que si sufres mucho lo siento la verdad que lo siento-. Este era Emmett dramatizando el momento.

-ya, ya, ya, ustedes váyanse a la casa que yo llevo a Bella hasta el fin del territorio-. Decía eso mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Emmett. Después de eso Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett se fueron en dirección a su casa mientras que Alice y yo fuimos hacia la Push.

-Alice ¿Cuántos son en su clan?-. Alice había decidido no correr a velocidad vampírica ya que seria muy corto el viaje asique corrimos pero a velocidad humana.

-somos siete te falto conocer a Carlisle, Esme y Edward, aunque no nos consideramos un clan porque eso seria un grupo que convive, nos consideramos una familia, Carlisle y Esme serian como nuestros padres y nosotros hermanos. Estamos muy unidos, los quiero arto a cada uno-. Era tan tierno ver como se le iluminaba la mirada al pensar en su familia, hasta el punto de que me dolió, me hiso extrañar aun mas a mis padres pero tengo que pensar que mis padres quieren que yo este feliz. Se me venían los recuerdos de mi infancia, las peleas de nieve, las cazas, mi primera caza sola, ellos estaban muy contentos de mí y eso tengo que hacer que sigan contentos de mí donde quieran que estén.

-pero tú quieres a alguien más que como hermano…..-. Se le notaba lejos que le gustaba Jasper.

-¿Jasper? Si lo amo… desde la primera vez que lo vi y fuimos en busca de los Cullen desde ese momento que nunca nos hemos separado….

-a, entonces, ¿si son algo?-. Guao yo solo quería molestar y al parecer le achunte.

-si, somos pareja al igual que Rosalie con Emmett y Carlisle con Esme.

-¡y así se dicen hermanos! Que horror-. Aparente tener una cara de horror y una mescla de asombro para poner un poco de humor.

-jajajajaja… a los demás los quiero como hermanos, parecemos una familia o por lo menos eso nos han dicho.

-a…-. Eso se entendía mas, a su respectiva pareja la amaba y a los demás del clan los quería como a un hermano o hermana y además los padres.

-y tu ¿donde has estado este tiempo? Digo desde… la…-. Como siempre pasaba a las personas que me conocían, a Alice le incomodaba el tema de mis papas.

-desde la muerte de mis papas, bueno la verdad se supone que papá rompió una ley por tenerme a mi, por un caso de neófitos niños, los Vulturis no lo sabían hasta que nos encontramos con unos vampiros los cuales tuvieron una pelea con mis papas y la que sobrevivió fue a contarle a los Vulturis de mi existencia 5 años después los Vulturis nos encuentran y los matan al fin y al cabo, yo había quedado sola y Alec no se si lo conoces.- Alice muy concentrada a lo que yo decía solo asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabecilla.- bueno el no se en realidad lo que paso por su cabeza yo creo que se apiado de mi y le dijo a Aro que pasaba con migo y ellos me invitaron a vivir con ellos el tiempo que yo quisiera, por decirlo así yo era como su protegida por que nunca fui parte de la guardia, nunca quise, por que me intentaron manipular para ser de la guardia, hasta practicaba pelea con la guardia por que ellos me lo pidieron. Pero con el tiempo aprendí su forma de ser, como manipulaban, pues…

-siempre quieren lo mejor para ellos-. Dijimos al unisonó.

-valla tu vida, y eso que has vivido poco…-. Dejo abierta la frase, pero se entendía de seguro diría "que te pasara mas adelante"

-si, pero ya se calmo mi vida, si todo lo que es turbio si se puede decir así era cuando mis papas estaban vivos.

-nunca se sabe, eso de ser vampira hibrida.

-jajajajaja tengo historia para rato dices.

-nosotros hemos tenido una vida tranquila-. Decía con un tono de voz desanimado y mirando el suelo.

-jajajajaja pero si quieres te invito a mi vida ¿si es que se puede?-. Suena tonto pero por lo menos se que ella será como una amiga mía… y en las películas que eh visto las amigas se dicen cosas sin sentido.

-¿enserio? Gracias Bella, gracias, gracias ahora me divertiré-. Decía dando saltitos y marcándose una gran sonrisa.

-no creo que te hayas aburrido en todo este tiempo….

-si se pero ahora será mejor nada mas que eso.

-oye ¿que día es hoy?-. Me había perdido desde el día que salí de Volterra, se que salí el 15 de septiembre, dos días después de mí cumpleaños.

-Veinte de septiembre ¿porque?

-nada solo que desde que salí de Volterra no tome en cuenta si el día pasaba o la noche llegaba, solo tomaba en cuenta si era soleado o no.

-¿duermes Bella?

-¿que?

-que si por las noches duermes-. Me reiteraba Alice.

-a… no, no duermo y por eso quería apurarme para pillar despierto a los Queleutes y tener tiempo de sobra para explicarles todo.

-ni que madrugaran, si igual se deben acostar tarde la mayoría por lo menos los jóvenes, en especial los perritos que hacen esas patrullas, con todo respeto.

-si no te preocupes, normal que se traten así, a fin de cuentas son enemigos no tengo problemas como se llamen, a mi me lleva muy bien eso total soy un perrito y una chupasangre.

-y tu como sabes si no dicen así si ni los conoces….-. Trataba de mostrarse enojada y ofendida pero le salía tan gracioso.

-por que mi mamá en sus tiempos los llamaba así.

-oye que te parece si vienes a nuestra casa a la noche, seria súper-. Dijo poniendo una cara de perrito triste y mirándome a los ojos.

-eh… bueno si total así no me aburro o hago que alguno se quede despierto por mi condición.

-bueno Bella hasta aquí te dejo que pata allá comienza el terreno de los Quileutes-. Decía dándome un abrazo de despedida el cual yo respondí.

-eh bueno adiós Alice. ¿A que hora nos juntamos?-. No sabia donde vivía, no sabia a que hora comienza el concepto "la noche" para ellos si igual no es llegar eh ir a un lugar.

-que te parece si aquí mismo te espero mas menos a la diez ¿te parece?

-eh si súper, por mi esta bien-. Hasta ahí llego nuestra conversación ella dio media vuelta y yo cruce la línea imaginaria de un territorio a otro, influyéndome valor todo el valor posible, en estos momentos no se si tenia miedo o nerviosismo, tampoco sabia bien a donde ir solo caminaba derecho usando mas bien mi olfato, buscando la presencia de alguna persona o el olor cálido que tenia mamá en su forma lobuna. Con que aquí era donde vivió mi mamá durante el primer tramo de su vida era lindo Fork era muy colorido, muchos tonos de verde, no me importa si pasa la mayoría del año así como esta ahora tapado el cielo de nubes, pero estoy segura que soleado este lugar seria muy hermoso o con lluvia también debe ser lindo, seria un gran recuerdo de mi madre, en el tiempo que fui nómada junto a mis papas, recorriendo distintos ligares de Asia y Europa, mamá me enseño a disfrutar la lluvia, sentirla caer, verla caer, dependiendo de su densidad, a ella la relajaba la lluvia, aunque prefería el sol. Pero con mi papá como estrellita brillando al lado del sol no podíamos estar en lugares cálidos, una que otra vez con mamá salíamos a recorrer solas cuando el día era soleado, si encontrábamos una laguna nos poníamos a nadar, a mamá le encantaba nadar, a papá igual pero no tanto como a mamá y eso me lo pego a mi. Mamá me hablaba de la playa de que nació junto a una y que así fue como se enamoro de nadar.

**Hola! bueno este es mi primer capitulo *-* espero que les alla gustado :D me encantaria que dejaran sus opiniones, criticas, ayudas(que fresca yo) lo que quieran XD con reviews o como se escriba XD bueno voy a tratar de ir publicando todos los domingos... asi si no pude escribir en la semana me dedico el sabado a eso :DD asi no las de fraudo bueno solo si les gusta la historia y la siguen... eso asique chau chau **


	3. capitulo dos miedo

Capitulo 2 los Quileutes.

No me sentía muy bien ir caminando sola me sentía algo muy extraña, no me sentía sola, me sentí perseguida y eso me ponía nerviosa, podría decirse que hasta con pánico, en todo el viaje que estuvo sola de bosque en bosque nunca me sentí así, y ahí fue cuando se desato todo sentí que algo se tiraba encima mío, dejándome tirada en el suelo y eso encima de mí, frente a frente cuando veo que era un licántropo que me estaba gruñendo y mostrando los dientes.

-cálmate, cálmate ¿que crees que soy? Somos familiares solo déjame aunque sea demostrarte.

Dije rápidamente, empujándolo y parándome rápidamente. El licántropo solo dejo de gruñir pero estaba a la defensiva, yo solo rápidamente me fui tras unos arbustos que había cerca, sacándome a velocidad vampírica la ropa y guardándola en la mochila y de un salto entre en fase en dirección hacia el otro licántropo, el se quedo inexpresivo mirándome, luego se dirigió tranquilamente en mi dirección y me miraba fijamente rodeándome, al parecer no quería que se le escapara ni un detalle, se dio todo su tiempo para verme, hasta que me hizo sellas para que lo siguiera, yo solo acepte no tenia de otra, seguía la dirección en que yo me dirigía momentos atrás, por un segundo me devolví para ir a buscar mi mochila, ahí tenia todas mis cosas, mi ropa, mi capa recuerdo de los Vulturis me la habían dado por si quería se parte de su guardia y como siempre, me negué pero, no se si era como burla o me parecía divertido pero a los catorce cuando había comenzado a practicar las peleas junto con la guardia de los Vulturis me regalaron mi primera capa roja carmesí de un principio me molesto por que sentí que querían manipularme pero luego la acepte, me la ponía, en especial en su presencia, pero siempre en especial a Aro les decía que no quería ser parte de su guardia. Esa capa me atrae un montón de recuerdos como cuando en broma con Alec provocamos un ataque de celos a Janet diversión pura y mas encima así nos dimos cuenta que sus de que sus poderes no sirven frente a mi. Un ladrido me despertó de mis recuerdos el lobo rojizo quería llamarme la atención ya cuando me desperté de mi burbuja de pensamientos lo mire y empezó a hacer un hoyó a los pies de un árbol y saco unos ¿pantalones? Y para que, me quedo mirando y se fue…. Aaaa… ahí que volver a la forma humana. Me dirigí otra vez a un lugar para esconderme y volví a la forma humana "apariencia" porque humana, humana no soy y me vestí y salí en busca del lobo pelirrojo, aun estábamos lejos de las casa no se notaba ni una.

-pelirrojo ¿estas por aquí? No te escondas ¿estas listo? Pues yo si.

Empecé a hablar mientras caminaba en círculos en busca del ex-lobo pelirrojo.

-si estoy aquí. Y no me llames pelirrojo tengo nombre.

Dijo atrás mío, me voltee quedando frente a el.

- a muy bien pero yo no se tu nombre, entonces como te voy a nombrar del nombre, solo se que cuando estas en fase eres pelirrojo.

El chico era tostado, su cabello negro y musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett, alto.

-soy Jacob Black y ¿podría saber quien eres tú?-. Su voz era ronca.

-me llamo Bella Swan y somos tal vez primos, alguna variedad de primos.

-¿Bella?

-si, Bella bueno mi nombre es Isabella pero prefiero Bella.

-y somos parientes… ¿porque?-. No me creía mucho lo que le dije.

-mi mamá era Quileute, no se si sepas de ella ¿René Clearwater?, se fue joven de la manada para conocer el mundo.

Al pronunciar el nombre completo de mamá, no estaba segura si lo pronunciaba bien o era el apellido correcto por que estaba acostumbrada a solo decirle mamá y para ella y para papá era René Swan, pero Jacob me confirmo que estaba bien por que se asombro al escuchar el nombre de mamá.

-¿eres Quileute?...

No se si me lo preguntaba o se lo confirmaba a si mismo, se le notaba intrigado.

-eh… no se. Porque igual es larga historia y me da un poco de lata estar contándola varias veces asique ¿que te parece si vamos a la reserva y le cuento a todos las historia?

Un momento de silencio, me quedo observando y luego me miro a los ojos, hasta que al fin me dio una respuesta.

-Em.… bueno…

Aun le quedaban rastrojos de duda en su tono de voz pero al final accedió, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando en dirección a la costa.

-y dime Jacob ¿hace cuanto de que eres licántropo?

Sonó divertido mi tono de voz, fue como si fuera una psicóloga y Jacob era el paciente nuevo que me contaba su problema, no pude evitar que se me saliera una pequeña risa.

-bueno todo a la edad de 15, un día comencé a sentirme mal y caí en cama, fueron días de mucho dolor y fiebre mucha fiebre, nada mas que me la pasaba durmiendo y cuando estaba despierto me la pasaba quejándome de dolor, podría decirse que me había llegado la pubertad del licántropo, nada mas que cualquier enojo me hacia que me transformara en hombre-lobo, como un adolescente con sus hormonas podría decirse que yo era insoportable, luego otros de la reserva que ya estaba atrapados por esta enfermedad de la licantropía me ayudaron para manejarla mejor, ya que aun no existe la vacuna contra la cura, aunque los científicos no la conocen aun, asique no han empezado a experimentar, estoy obligado a tener la temperatura alta y ser joven para siempre.

Contaba su historia con tanta ironía y en forma teatral, no soportaba ya la risa, era como si lo conociera de antes, no podía sentirme mas cómoda que con el, tenia cierto carisma que hacia que se pareciera al de mi mamá, se nota que ella fue de aquí, deben ser todos así, era algo de familia.

-Guao ser joven para siempre es horrible, casi vida eterna, porque… todo el mundo quiere envejecer y estar llenos de arrugas, si por eso los famosos se hacen tantas operaciones, pero no…. Nosotros estamos obligados a la juventud eterna.

Decía esto con una falsa cara de horror y con una voz con mucho sarcasmo quizás muy exagerado, hubo un minuto de silencio en el cual nos mirábamos a los ojos y ya no soportábamos la gran sonrisa que teníamos cada uno y explotamos en carcajadas, había sido muy estúpida la conversación que teníamos, me hacia recordar las largas y estúpidas conversaciones que tenia con Alec, el decía que yo hacia volver la infancia que había perdido, y quien no perdía la infancia hay si los Vulturi eran muy cuadrados en sus cosas a pesar de que Aro se hacia ver simpático con las visitas, no lo era con los que trabajaban con el, conmigo no fueron tan pesados pero se que era porque me querían manipular.

- ja… tienes razón…, un lado bueno… pero… tienes que pensar… en que voy a ver a mi familia morir… y se vería raro no envejecer nunca en frente de la tribu, que no sabe que las leyendas son ciertas gran parte de la tribu no lo sabe-. Decía de un principio con la respiración entrecortada por haberse reído tanto.

No había pensado nunca en el lado malo de no morir nunca, la verdad es que para mi, mi familia estaba en quizás donde y yo estaba sola aquí en este mundo, pero ahora tengo familia, me queda la familia de parte de mi madre y Alec el era como un hermano para mi, siempre estuvo ahí para protegerme, aunque el nunca iba a morir.

-nunca había pensado en el lado malo, pero como lo decía mi mamá nunca veas el lado malo, vive la vida con todo lo bueno que venga y lo malo deja que pase.

-buenas palabras y son las mismas que dice Harry, con razón son hermanos.

-¿hermano? ¿Tengo un tío? Oh… eso es genial, no lo habría pensado pues mi mamá nunca me lo dijo, aunque ella nunca hablaba de su familia solo sabia que vivía en una reserva de Quileutes que quedaba en Fork y bueno que ella era quileute.

- yo te lo digo tienes un tío, su esposa que es tu tía y dos primos Seth y Leath.

Alegría, emoción, sorpresa, y mas alegría era lo que me pasaba, me había acostumbrado a no tener familia y ahora que la tengo solo quería conocerlos y saber de ellos pero tenia un problema… ¿y si no les agrado? Y no me aceptan, no me tengo que ilusionar si total ella esta muerta por mi culpa, es normal que me odien.

-¿tu crees que me acepten?

-pues claro, si yo me lleve bien contigo, ¿Por qué ellos no? Aunque Leath es un poco amargada pero… ella es un caso especial no tienes que pescarla.

Pues eso no me sube nada el autoestima esta bien que tal vez me acepten pero nadie sabe que mi mamá esta muerta y en especial por mi culpa, normal seria que me fuera, solo quería que supieran la historia de mamá, luego me iré, merecen saber la verdad.

-es que aun no conoces la historia completa...

-¿y si me la cuentas?

-no quiero correr riesgos, prefiero estar en buenas contigo hasta contar la historia en vez que seguir el camino con alguien que este enojado conmigo. Prefiero correr de una.

-es tu decisión, pero entiende una cosa eres ahora parte de esta familia y es muy difícil que Harry no te acepte, se que quería a su hermana, a pesar de que no la conocí y Leath es la única que tal vez no te acepte pero ya te dije ella es así, solo no te preocupes.

Que conmovedoras sus palabras, que me dijera que soy ya parte de la familia a pesar de que aun no me conocen, pero se que no me van a aceptar, les arruine la oportunidad de volver a ver a mamá, aunque un millón de veces que me habían dicho que no era mi culpa, se que fui yo la responsable y ¿que hice para remediarlo? Esconderme detrás de un arbolito y ponerme a llorar, nunca pensé en ayudar, soy una estúpida, quizás aun podría haber estado mamá aquí, pero ya no es así.

El camino siguió en silencio, el bosque se notaba que era milenario, no mentira yo no conozco mucho como para saber si tenían tantos años los arboles, pero se que eran muy antiguos no se, superaban los cien por lo menos la mayoría, si los abrazara no podría rodearlos por completo, sin hacerles daño al menos…

Al parecer a Jacob se le volvió incomodo el silencio pues se había puesto a corre, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido como para que yo pudiera correr, mas bien solo trote a su lado, era mejor disfrutaba el paisaje, Fork tenia un paisaje especial, a pesar de que eh conocido un montón de países fríos, y variedad de bosques ni uno se igualaba a este, no podría decir que era lo distinto que encontraba pero al ver la flora, el tipo de plantación que había, era realmente bello.

Aunque aun estábamos en el bosque comencé a sentir un aroma distinto, era como un poco más salado, fresco, menos humedad osea mas humedad pero una distinta. ¿Seria el aroma de la costa? Me gustaba… era relajante mas relajante que este bosque, en este momento estaba en la mescla perfecta. Una vista perfecta, mas un aroma muy relajante, si pudiera soñar me encantaría venir para acá e irme a donde mi imaginación me lleve, siempre eh querido soñar pero por ser lo que soy nunca podre, ni siquiera una vez, para saber que se siente. Obligada a vivir el insomnio eterno, aunque mi papá me demostró que no era exactamente así desde pequeña que me enseño como era soñar, me decía que cerrara los ojos, me pusiera en mi posición mas cómoda y me pusiera imaginar lo que yo quisiera, o importaba si era imposible e irreal, eso era soñar de cierta forma, aunque yo no durara ni treinta minutos en mis supuestos sueños, era una niña y me aburría rápido, con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en un recuerdo muy importante para mi que papá me hubiera enseñado a soñar y lo hacia todas las noches, desde que ya casi había superado lo ocurrido (la muerte de los padres), me iba a mi supuesto cuarto y cerraba los ojos, todos mis sueños no eran como los de cuando era pequeña, con fantasías, como conocer el mar, tener un hermanito con quien pelear, tener una mascota (algo imposible pues por parte de mi padre soy una depredador asique los animales me temen) o con mi príncipe azul, no como los que me hablaba mi mamá de esa historias que me contaba, si no yo quería a mi príncipe lobuno, que fuera como mamá y así tener extensas caminatas en forma lobuna, ese tenia que ser un amor eterno, como lo era el de papá y mamá, el por casualidad del destino se iba imprimar de mi, seria nuestro amor verdadero. Me alargue en mis fantasías y me desvié del tema, ya a principios de la adolescencia yo solo soñaba con mis padres, como hubiera sido si nunca hubieran muerto, seguiríamos siendo nómadas, un día mi mamá había decidido llevarnos a mi y a papá a conocer su familia cosas así soñaba, también le enseñe a Alec a soñar aunque el al igual que yo desde un principio, se aburría no paraba de moverse, era muy inquieto y luego cuando ya no soportaba me comenzaba a hablar "Bella ¿ya terminaste? Yo si" "me aburrí ¿Cómo lo hice?" asique nunca terminaba mis sueños como se supone que es en realidad, el me despertaba, se que no es lo mismo que soñar porque un sueño es inconsciente, uno no decide con que soñar cuando puede, pero a mi me gustaba así.

-Jacob ¿quien es ella? Y ¿Qué hace aquí? Sabes que no es humana y ¿no haz echo nada al respecto?

Esa voz femenina me había sacado de mis pensamientos, cada vez estaba más enojada (la voz femenina), estaba entrando en pánico (Bella), no quería provocar problemas.

-Leath ella no es humana pero tampoco vampira, bueno por completo no es vampira, también es licántropo como nosotros y es por decirlo así medio Quileute.

-¿y le crees? Como puedes ser tan débil e ingenuo frente a una mujer, idiota.

- ya cállate yo la vi transformada en licántropo ya asique no tienes derecho a insultarme, déjame en paz, y mas encima es tu prima.

Mierda, yo solo quería correr ya veía que se ponían a pelear ahí mismo, y todo por mi culpa, y era mi prima guau que carácter, alguien ya me odia quedan todos los que escuchen mi historia.

-míranos somos muy distintas.

-bueno no me creas, pero ella es hija de René TU TIA, la cual que tampoco se parecía a tu papá asique difícil que ambas primas se parezcan. Vamos Bella no la pesques es así siempre.

Jacob enojado siguió el camino que llevábamos, no me había dado cuenta habíamos llegado a una playa, era linda, un sueño echo realidad conocer la costa, una gran lata que hallan discutido en especial por mi culpa.

Fijándome bien en como era la playa me doy cuenta de que se nos estaban acercando cuatro muchachos fijándose en mi, uno estaba sorprendido y los demás como con el seño fruncido pero no con enojo alguno o por lo menos notorio, eh incluso a uno podría deducir que frunce el seño en forma de duda.

-Jacob ¿Quién es ella? Y ¿Qué hace aquí?

El que había hablado se notaba que era mayor que los demás por la cara, su voz era ronca mas que la de Jacob y su tono de voz era… como superior ¿quería demostrar que el mandaba? Como si Jacob estuviera obligado a contarle todo mmm… ¿y el carisma Quileute? Bueno la verdad mi mamá y Jacob tenían el mismo carisma tal vez es solo coincidencia. Por lo menos se que no lo estaban retando por que yo este aquí.

-Bella es…

El sol ya comenzaba a descender y yo quería llegar temprano a donde el tal Harry asique decidí intervenir.

-soyBellaSwanmitadlicántropom itadvampiromimamáeraquileute yvengoaconoserdondeviviasiqu ierenconocertodalahistoriaac ompañenos.

Había hablado rápido, no tanto como para que no me entendieran y luego comencé a caminar, habían quedado los cinco con cara de sorpresa, al parecer me pace de sinvergüenza al llegar y hablar de algo que no me preguntaron pero de otro modo estaban hablando de mi, de un momento a otro me pare en seco, no logre ni caminar cinco metros.

-Jacob no se donde vive mi tío, me harías el favor de llevarme antes de perderme y que alguien intente matarme…

Lo dije volviendo a la velocidad normal, no quería que creyeran que me sentía mas importante o que tenia mucho ego, hable con mi tono de voz natural.

-¿saben si Harry aun esta en mi casa?

Pregunto Jacob volviendo a la normalidad, mirando a los cuatro chicos de igual estatura y también tostados, viéndolos bien son una manada guau, debí haberme dado cuenta antes, todos tenían el mismo tatuaje en la parte de arriba del brazo, llegando al hombro, soy estúpida, todos son mas menos fortachones…

-si están aun allá, Harry, Billy y el viejo Quil, están como en un consejo de ancianos.

Le responde el chico que de un principio estaba sorprendido.

-súper es el mejor momento para que se junten. Vamos Bella están en mi casa.

Me arregle la mochila y deje de mirarlos, siguiendo los pasos de Jacob.

-Hey! Idiota mal educado que ni nos presentas yo voy.

Decía el mismo chico que le había respondido, saltando encima de Jacob de manera de juego el cual lo tomo y lo boto al suelo siguiéndole el juego. Al menos se que no todos son tan cuadrados y maduros, alguien inmaduro, que para que me preocupo de eso si igual me van a odiar. Voltee levemente la mirada para ver si los demás se habían ido pero no, todos nos seguían.

-Bella el inmaduro aquí presente es Embry.

-JA… ¿inmaduro yo? ¿Entonces que serás tú?

-el es Sam, el es Jared y el es Paul.

Decía dándose vuelta y apuntando uno a uno, el que había casi culpando a Jacob por mi presencia era Sam.

Seguimos el camino a la casa de Jacob en un silencio absoluto entre nosotros pero para peor el silencio era súper incomodo y me sentía rara ir caminando con cinco hombres sin poleras y yo casi al medio como única mujer, me cohibían todos eran fortachones, tendría que correr mas rápido que la velocidad vampírica cuando se enojen por haber matado a mi madre.

-Em.… ¿son solo ustedes los de la manada?

-no, somos ocho falta Quil, Seth y Leath.

El que me respondió fue nuevamente Embry, al parecer a los demás (Sam, Jared y Paul) le caigo mal.

-¿mi prima?

-si, y tu primo porque Seth es hermano de Leath.

Me había respondido Jacob. Con el paso de los minutos me iba poniendo nerviosa, cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para salir corriendo, el problema era ¿para donde voy a correr? Si no tengo a donde ir… Los Cullen ¿me aceptaran? O sea ellos entenderán mejor lo de los Vulturi tengo mayor probabilidad de que me acepten aunque sea un par de días, así corro menos llego al territorio Cullen y ahí ellos no pueden pasar y tengo dos segundos de ventaja para correr, eso es lo que se demoran en transformarse en Licántropos.

Estábamos entrando a la casa, estábamos llegando al clímax, el momento el cual tengo que escapar, no quiero ser yo cuando todo ocurra, como tan rápido todo con suerte voy a conocer a mi supuesta familia y ya la voy a perder. No estaban dentro de la casa si no en el patio trasero, era un patio abierto, con salida al bosque, un punto a mi favor.

-hola papá, Quil, Harry.

Jacob fue el primero en saludar luego los demás, dejándome atrás, los tres ancianos estaban sentados en unos sillones de patio excepto uno que estaba en silla de ruedas, al verme se pusieron los tres tensos. Aunque uno no paraba de mirarme, el no estaba solamente tenso, se le cruzaba otro sentimiento pero no podía adivinar cual era.

-bueno, notaron a la chica aquí presente, pero no se alteren no es exactamente lo que ustedes creen.

Decía Jacob haciendo gestos con las manos evitando que siguiera la tención que también había notado, comenzó a mirarme para que comenzara todo, respire tres veces mire el suelo, cuan lejos estaba del bosque y cuan cerca estaba de los licántropos para escapar y comencé a hablar tenia mucho miedo.

-buenas tardes, soy… Isabella Swan, hija de René Clearwater una licántropo y de Charlie Swan un vampiro, lo que me hace ser mitad vampiro y mitad lobo. Bueno lo que les vengo a decir, en realidad solo al familiar directo de mi mamá que seria Harry.

Hice una pausa, cerré los ojos, apuntando mi vista al suelo y proseguí.

-es que mi madre al igual que mi padre está muertos, murieron el día catorce de enero del 2000, en una pelea por culpa mía…

No pude seguir hablando, se me había apagado la voz, tampoco quise correr, si me mataban que me mataran total era mi culpa y merecía morir, tal vez sea para mejor en una de esas me encuentro con mis padres. Decidí abrir los ojos eh mirar las expresiones de todos. Todos miraban a uno de los viejos, el debía de ser Harry, el tenia la mirada en blanco, estaba completamente inexpresivo, cuando susurro:

-por-porque culpa tuya…

Diciendo esta frase le comenzaron a salir mínimas lágrimas, me había comenzado a mirar.

-porque en ese entonces yo era una niña y los Vulturi la cual es la realeza por decirlo así de los vampiros y tienen reglas una de esas es no tener niños neófitos, por ser incontrolables y al verme, decidieron matar a mi padre, mamá se había imprimido de papá y decidió ir por el para que no lo mataran llagando así la muerte de ambos.

En resumen eso era lo que había pasado, no sabia cuando había comenzado a llorar, trataba de desviar la mirada, no pasaba nada, nadie me mataba ni yo huía, comencé a sentir unas vibraciones cerca mío, me voltee a ver y era Paul quien estaba tiritando, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue "licántropo, se enojo, me odia, me va a matar"

-Bella córrete que se va a transformar.

Decía Embry, sacándome de donde estaba y poniéndome unos seis metros de distancia, al lado de los ancianos, mientras que los otros tres de sus compañeros lo estaban ayudando.

-Paul, cálmate shhh, no pasa nada.

-respira, Paul, piensa en otra cosa.

-Paul, tu control, tu control.

Paul a lo largo de unos minutos ya se había calmado, había cerrado los ojos y respirado, ya no tiritaba, no sabia que hacían, ¿Por qué no lo dejaron que me mataran? No me había fijado como estaba yo, tengo que aprender a controlarme, no se lo que hago ahora estaba sentada en el suelo mirando hacia Paul, aun con lagrimas pero solo una que otra.

-¡Bella, tus ojos, estas sangrando!

-¿por que no dejaron que se transformara? Así me matan rápido se que soy la culpable de todo, que no debí haber existido…

Susurre sin hacerle caso a la preocupación de Jacob, daba lo mismo no, el problema que lo hacen mas difícil, nadie tiene expresión alguna, al menos a los que veo, bueno ahora se preocuparon a que estaba sangrando, que en realidad estaba llorando, siento que alguien posa su mano en mi hombro:

-pequeña, no te sientas así… no creas que fue tu culpa…, porque no es así, si paso eso… es por que tenia que pasar.

El que apenas susurraba era Harry que se paro e hiso que me parara y me abrazo fuerte, sentí su dolor, su pena, atreves del abrazo.

-también fue por la licantropía que le paso eso, no logro pensar bien, los licántropos con la imprimación no saben lo que hacen.

Logro subirme el autoestima aunque sea un poco, el debe saber mucho mas que yo en estas cosas.

-¿que te pasa en los ojos? ¿Algún problema, es grave?

-eh, no, nada, nada solo que cuando lloro en vez que lagrimas comunes me salen de sangre…

-es como un vicho raro…

-cállate idiota, no te sirve susurrar a ti.

El primero era Embry y el otro era Jared el cual le daba un fuerte golpe en el estomago, faltaba alguien, faltaba, faltaba, faltaba Jacob.

-toma Bella un pañuelo… sécate tus "lagrimas".

-gracias-. Le dije a Jacob mientras me secaba mis lagrimas.

-eres igual a tu madre…

-me lo decía mi padre… gracias eh…

-Quil

-gracias Quil

-pero tenemos un problema aquí… ¿Por qué tu mamá era licántropo si aquí nunca fue licántropo?

El que habría la duda fue Billy, ósea su familia no sabia que era licántropo, pero como y ellos ¿si lo eran en ese entonces? En estos momento no sabia que decir, mi mamá nos mintió a todos.

-y ustedes ¿eran licántropos?

-no, ni uno de nosotros fue licántropo nunca…

-y entonces como… como mi mamá si se volvió licántropo, si ustedes no.

Un momento de silencio, los cinco jóvenes estaban sorprendidos mirando la conversación y confusiones que teníamos yo y ambos ancianos Billy y Harry, todos mirábamos en direcciones distintas, Quil estaba mirando el suelo pensando y pensando.

-tienes que pensar algo… si la única manera que un descendiente de un licántropo se vuelva licántropo es estando cerca de un vampiro, como cuando estaban los Cullen en los tiempos de nuestros padres y ahora en los tiempos de nuestros hijos, no habían vampiros cuando estábamos al mando nosotros y en ese tiempo René se fue de viaje, asique la única manera de que se allá vuelto licántropo es que estuvo en los viajes cerca de vampiros.

-mi mamá siempre estuvo en peligro… y a mi papá y a mi nos conto algo nada que ver…. Pasa que nos dijo que ustedes eran también licántropos… y que después de un tiempo perdió la conexión… ¿nos mintió porque?

-quizás no quería preocuparlos de lo que le había ocurrido tiempo atrás, yo hubiera echo lo mismo con Emily.

-¿Emily?

-Emily es la pareja de Sam, el cual también se imprimió con ella-. Me aclaro Jacob

-tienes razón Sam, pensándolo así, lo hubiera aceptado si me llego a dar cuenta por mi sola, no me hubiera enojado con mi mamá.

-tengo una sobrina…

-¿Y yo un tío?

-y una tía y una primo y una prima.

-alejándonos de los reencuentros tenemos que ver esto, ya oscureció y ahí que irse a dormir, y Bella no tiene aun a donde dormir…

-se puede quedar aquí, en la pieza de tus hermanas, si total ya no viven aquí y donde Harry no ahí piezas y no estaría cómoda.

-eh no, no, no, no se preocupen por mi, yo no duermo en las noches, no necesito cama ni nada. Eh incluso no se preocupen por mi en la comida… porque en esas cosas soy una chupasangre…

-¡awgs asco…!

-Embry shhh mas respeto inmaduro…

-Jake me dices inmaduro a mi si dije lo que todos estaban pensando.

-jajajaja…. no se preocupen estoy acostumbrada a que me digan vicho raro o rarita o perrito muerto.

-y no te aburres en toda la noche o sea bueno aquí te vas aburrir toda la noche, sola.

-no te preocupes ¿Jared? Es que la verdad no voy a estar aquí. Voy a salir… unos amigos que hice en el camino me invitaron a su casa.

-amigos en el camino… Bella…

-esto Jacob nosotros vamos a comenzar la patrulla de noche, Seth y Leath ya deben estar a ya tu nos alcanzas después…

¿Sam al parecer quería escabullirse de esta conversación? La verdad no se aun que Jacob se puso bien serio. Lo que paso es que los cuatro de cinco licántropos que estaban aquí se fueron.

-Jacob se esta enojando, otra vez los Cullen-. susurro uno de los jovenes, no pude adivinar quien era.

-mi señora se va a preocupar… ¿Quil vamos?-. Decía Harry mirando el cielo.

-claro.

Quil y Harry se despidieron de los que quedábamos, Harry me dijo sobrina, sonaba lindo. Luego se dirigieron al auto que debería ser de mi tío creo pues el era el que manejaba, después de eso un silencio…

-¿Bella quienes son tus amigos?

-Em.… Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

-Bella… por favor son vampiros…

-¿y que tiene?

-tu deberías ser su enemiga.

-yo debería, yo debería tener una sola raza pero no.

-Jacob déjala… no es tu problema. Tranquilízate, con suerte la conociste hoy.

-Bella no vas a ir a donde los chupasangres.

**que les parecio el capitulo?**

**tenemos a Jacob enojado XD pero esa pelea queda para el siguiente capitulo...**

**como en el capitulo anterior acepto toda clase de ayudas, criticas, me encantaria leerlas **

**eso... chau chau **


	4. capitulo3 ¿donde viven los Cullen?

Capitulo 3: ¿como llego a la casa Cullen?

Bella POV

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? REPITELO!

Muy buen esta fue la gota que rebalso el vaso apenas lo estoy conociendo y me está poniendo limites que se cree, no sabe con quién se está metiendo a mí nadie me pone límites, ni que fuera mi padre, pero no se va a salir con la suya.

-¡que no vas a ir a donde los chupasangres!

-que te crees, PRIMERO tú no eres mi papá para que me estés poniendo limites, SEGUNDO yo puedo hacer lo que quiera por algo soy mayor de edad y puedo lo mas bien cuidarme y TERCERO no te voy a permitir que los llames chupasangres, ni menos en mi presencia, y te recuerdo YO TAMBIEN SOY UNA CHUPASANGRE si no te das cuenta.

Jacob no me conocía, o no se fijaba muy bien en mi exterior, demostraba que me veía igual a el, igual a todos los de la reserva Quileute pero yo no soy así. No había notado cuando me había comenzado a salir una que otra lagrima, estaba llegando al tope mi impotencia, pero no iba a dar pie atrás.

-Bella… cálmate, se que no soy tu papá para ponerte limites, se que no eres nada una niña de diez años, pero te estas comportando como una, ¡no los conoces! ¡Por eso te quiero proteger! Llegas y vas a ir a su casa, dime ¿lo pensaste siquiera cinco minutos? Eso fue una decisión de una niña de diez años. Y les digo chupasangre a los Cullen porque eso son unas SAN-GUI-JU-E-LAS, no creo que tú seas como ellos.

A pesar de que de un principio solo estaba susurrando, no quería enojarse, ambos sabíamos lo que pasaría si alguno pierde el quicio, bueno el mas que nadie, por mi parte eh aprendido a controlarme muy bien. Pero termino casi gritando. ¿Y Billy? En que momento se había ido… no me había dado cuenta cuando se había entrado en la casa.

- ¿Cuánto los conozco? Los conozco lo mismo que te conozco a ti, ¿Por qué no también me protejo de ti? ¿Cómo estoy segura de que tu eres bueno? Y si tome una decisión como una niña de diez años ¿Qué te importa? Enserio sigo diciendo soy mayor de edad y si me equivoco en algo cosa mía tengo que enfrentar sola mis problemas, tu no me conoces… yo como ellos soy una sanguijuela asique si los vas a criticar, piensa que también me estas criticando.

-Bella, enserio no vallas, no puedo decir que soy mejor que los Cullen pero…

-pero nada, mejor cállate, me caes bien como para ponerme a pelear contigo, además es una perdida de tiempo para ti porque igual voy a ir, no quiero ser mala ni nada pero al no dejarme juntarme con los Cullen por ser vampiros encuentro que es estúpido, yo también soy en parte vampiro. Adiós Jacob, esto va a sonar tal vez cínico de mi parte pero por favor no te enojes, no me gustaría llevarme mal contigo, se que eres bueno.

Fue lo ultimo que le dije no le di tiempo para que hablara, no quería que esta discusión siguiera se estaba poniendo estúpido, y cada vez estábamos mas enojado, me di la vuelta, arregle mi mochila nunca me separo de ella, me limpie las pocas lagrimas que me quedaban y me eche a correr, pare aun cerca de la casa pero el no alcanzaría a verme, ojala que no me odie, perderíamos una linda amistad que no se alcanzaría a formar por un estúpido enojo. Alec decía que era una cabezadura pero solo que me carga que ambas especies se traten así por lo menos frente a mí.

-tienes que disculpar a Jake…

Esa voz la había escuchado antes pero no estaba segura de quien era, venia de atrás mío, esa voz femenina… solo había conocido a una mujer aquí que conociera a Jacob… Leath. Me di la vuelta para confirmar lo que sospechaba.

-si lo disculpo, solo que no se, sentí el odio que tenia contra los Cullen, y eso no me gusto, se ven que son buenas personas, puedo hasta aceptar que no les agraden pero que no me deje ir a verlos eso no me gusta, Leath.

-si, te comprendo, yo no soporto los chu… vampiros, perdón

-No importa, al parecer todos están acostumbrados a decirles así, solo me enojo que lo dijera con asco por que a las finales yo soy así también un chupasangre, puedo aceptar que digan esos apodos pero en buena, porque si es en forma de ofensa tienen que pensar que también me ofenden.

-te comprendo, pero lo que pasa en realidad es que todos los que sabemos la existencia de vampiros y licántropos, de esta reserva nos llevamos mal con los vampiros en general, somos enemigos naturales, podía decirse que Jake y yo somos los que mas despreciamos a los vampiros, no puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con la discusión de Jake, esta bien que en tu caso seas amiga de ambas especies total eres una combinación, no estoy segura que le paso por la mente a Jacob para que le entrara ese enojo pero se que tiene un mayor rencor a los vampiros porque en el pueblo han muerto personas por culpa de vampiros nómadas que van pasando por aquí y el no alcanza a atrapar a esos vampiros, es simplemente ese odio.

-pero los Cullen no son así… se que se alimentan de animales, por sus ojos…

-pero el rencor es general también es por instinto, tal vez a ti no te pasa por tener genes de ambos pero ambas especies se repelen.

-si algo de eso sabia… viví desde los doce años alrededor de vampiros, solo algunos me soportaban cuando estaba en fase, decían que olía a perro mojado y les daba asco.

-así mismo nos pasa a nosotros…

-¿Leath porque este cambio repentino?

-¿Qué cambio?

-bueno cuando venia con Jacob te vi muy diferente estabas seria, tu cara, tu voz estaba enojada, en cambio ahora tu voz esta tranquila, comprensible, amable y tu cara esta mas tímida, cariñosa…

-tengo que mostrarme valiente y fuerte frente a los chicos, soy la única mujer de la manada, y hasta ahora era la única mujer licántropo, no sabíamos lo de tu mamá… no tenia, no quería verme mas débil, quería que estuviéramos todos por igual en la manada.

-mmm… buen punto aunque ¿siempre los tratas mal?

-mal mal no, pero, siempre soy seria, soy mayor que ellos, excepto de Sam, tengo que verme mas madura.

-Pero no tanto, tú y Jacob se trataron muy mal hoy en la tarde, sabias que puedes generar un odio, y yo creo que no quieres eso. Quieres demostrar que no eres débil pero tampoco es necesario tratarlos así para que sepan que no eres débil.

-tal vez…. Pero no se como.

-tienes que averiguarlo… solo comienza cambiando tu actitud con ellos, de apoco te vas a dar cuenta de cómo.

-tal vez…

El camino lo seguimos conversando, de todo, quería saber de mi familia, ella quería saber exactamente como fue lo de mis padres, era buena Leath, era sensible, amable, pero a la vez dura, repentino cambio el que tubo cuando se convirtió en licántropo, yo en su caso también habría echo lo mismo.

Ya se había oscurecido por completo, todo estaba negro, si no fuera por la vista vampírica ya habría chocado por un árbol, en el cielo no había ni una estrella, estaba cubierto de nubes. Al igual que en la tarde era muy genial caminar por el bosque, echo para soñar, relajarse, vivir en fantasías horas y horas, a pesar de tener diecinueve años, soy infantil.

Edward POV

Me tenia harto esta pequeña duende, saltando por toda la casa, hablando de la chica que habían conocido en la tarde, y mas encima la invito para la casa, obligado a estar en casa, la noche estaba perfecta para salir a cazar, pero no Alice me tenia obligado a quedarme en casa, ¿de que servía yo aquí? De nada, todos eran tan felices, me incomodaba cada vez que estaban dentro de sus burbujas amorosas. Todos son felices, pero yo estaba obligado a sonreír por respeto a la visita de hoy.

En este mundo puede existir de todo al parecer, aquí estoy como un vampiro, una vida eterna, no hay un vicio que me mate, ni un simple suicidio que me haga descansar por siempre, no tengo derecho a quedar en coma y tener derecho a soñar, un mundo completamente feliz, no puedo decir que mi vida no es perfecta seria mal agradecido, tengo una familia que me quiere, no nos falta nada.

Por otro lado están los licántropos, seres que son mitad humanos y mitad lobos, cuando quieren pueden ser humanos, comunes, pueden dormir, llorar, ser padres, comer al igual que un humano, no como nosotros obligados a ser monstruos, matando animales para poder sobrevivir, tomando la sangre de otros, y cuando quieren ellos pueden ser lobos, un animal feroz, hijo de la luna, los Quileutes en este caso protectores de los habitantes de Fork. Encuentro que es mejor ser licántropo, si quieres no te transformas, sigues con temperatura, tu piel es normal tienes carne y hueso, no como nosotros que estamos muertos, un cuerpo duro como la roca, una temperatura… más fría que la de un iceberg, no poder andar entre la gente sin llamar la atención, hechos para parecer perfectos, como depredador para que la victima se te acerque y un día soleado… no te pueden ni ver, brillar a la luz del sol, eso es lo mas anormal en una persona, echo para ser criatura de la noche.

Y al final… esta esa chica de la que conto Alice tan alegre, hija de un vampiro y de un licántropo, una combinación de dos enemigos naturales, en que momento paso todo, este mundo es muy cuerdo nótese mi sarcasmo algo de película, cosas que nunca pasan, esa chica la unión de la felicidad entre enemigos que no vivieron para contarlo, pobre de ella que esta sola en este mundo, hubiera sido mejor esa combinación si fuera con algunos genes del licántropo, como soñar, pobre de ella en toda su vida no supo que era soñar, dormir en las noches, por lo menos yo en mi vida humana si podía, pero ella, nada.

Unos toques en mi puerta me despertaron de mi burbuja de pensamientos, luego unos pensamientos "Edward ¿puedo pasar?" Alice, era la pequeña revoltosa que no nos deja en paz ni un momento, ¿Cómo hubiera sido cuando humana? ¿Hiperactiva? La mala suerte es que no recuerda nada de su vida humana, como si siempre hubiera sido vampira, una duda sin resolver.

-pasa Alice…

-hermanito…

Esa vocecita, esa timidez, o no… Alice tramaba algo, y ese algo yo estaba al medio, no se como ella es mi hermana favorita… veamos Emmett mmm… Jasper mmm… y Rosalie mmm… si definitivamente es Alice mi hermana favorita, aunque sea a veces algo fastidiosa.

-si… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿no te enojas porque no puedas ir de caza hoy?

-no te preocupes duende no pasa nada, solo tendré que ir mañana.

-me harías un grandísimo favor…

-que cosa…

Aquí se venia el por que en realidad Alice había venido a mi pieza, sabiendo como es ella, terminare aceptando y luego arrepintiéndome por siempre.

-pues a Bella la llevare de compras y no tengo ganas de manejar… me harías el gran favor de llevarnos plis.

-pero Alice…. Sabes que me carga…

Le decía mientras me daba vuelta y tapaba mi cara sobre la almohada de mi sillón ahora sabia lo que venia…

-Edward… no será tan malo… por favor…

-no

-¿que? no te escucho…

-que no…

-por favor Edward no te puedo escuchar si te tapas la cara sobre el sillón.

-¡que no!

Le dije subiendo la voz y encarándola, o no… eso era lo que quería, por que me ataco con sus peores caras… sus ojitos brillaban con pena y su labio inferior lo acomodo arriba del superior, doblando un poco su cabecita hacia la izquierda… o por Dios como caí en su trampa, era obvio que me había escuchado.

-esta bien te acompañare…

-oh! Gracias hermanito ¡te quiero te quiero te requiero!

-eso lo dices cuando te conviene…

Me respondió muy maduramente sacándome la lengua y luego sonriendo me abrazo.

-¿porque Jasper no te acompaña?

-porque yo quiero ir con mi hermano favorito.

-patera no mas…

-ya te dejo, te dejo que al parecer alguien se perdió.

Dijo Alice antes de desaparecer por mi ventana, no sé como esa duende puede manipularme tan fácil, tendré que ser un burrito de carga, total ¿que mas podre hacer? Nada así es mi vida eterna.

Bella POV

Genial Leath se fue y yo no sé a dónde ir, no se alguna dirección debí haber pedido… algún "a trescientos metros del árbol caído, luego diecisiete pasos al norte encontrándote con un gato que te llevara a la casa" bueno eso tal vez no pero indicaciones. Eh estado caminando en circulo quizás cuanto tiempo, eh ido en todas direcciones y no hay casa alguna, y ¿si eran producto de mi imaginación? Y nunca existió una Alice, un Jasper, un Emmett y una Rosalie… no eso es imposible, o si no, no hubiera habido una discusión con Jacob, solo tengo que rastrear.

Haber, utilicemos las enseñanzas de Demetri, haber que tan bien podre rastrear la casa de Alice. Cerré los ojos, y agudice todos los demás sentidos, tranquilice mi respiración, respirando más hondamente, me quede más quieta que una piedra para ayudar a mis oídos que capten mejor los movimientos y escuchar a mayor distancia, comencé a caminar lentamente en busca de algún olor conocido, alguna esencia de Alice.

Quieta Bella, bingo has encontrado algo, era el aroma de Alice, ya se estaba desvaneciendo pero alcanzaba a captarlo, en ese momento comencé a seguirlo a velocidad vampírica, dando vueltas por el bosque, ¿subiéndome a los arboles? Saltando de un lugar a otro, esta chica en que pensaba al hacer este recorrido, eh pasado por acantilados, ¿Dónde cresta queda su casa?

Y luego nada, absolutamente nada, de un momento a otro ya no quedaba ni un rastro de Alice, como si hubiera desaparecido, y ahora a donde voy, en medio del bosque, es de noche, no se me el camino a casa ni el de la casa de Alice, por suerte no está lloviendo… cerré los ojos en espera que la repentina lluvia aparezca, espere unos segundos y luego de apoco los fui abriendo mirando hacia arriba temerosa a que comenzara. Pero no, se me olvida que no estaba en una película, lo que hubiera sido mucho mejor, pues eso tendría un final y a la chica la encontrarían. Nota para mí misma, comprarme un reloj y un celular.

-¿adónde ibas? ¿A Seattle? te había dicho que nos juntáramos en donde mismo te deje... porque no me esperaste.

Esto si era de película, me encontraron, esa voz ya conocida, era de Alice.

-oh Alice! Qué suerte encontrarte, bueno tu me encontraste ya no sabía a dónde ir, estaba perdida. lo siento de verdad, se me había olvidado ese detalle.

Le dije mientras la abrazaba, no la dejaba de abrazar era real, no un espejismo que provoque mi mente, aunque nunca me ha pasado que mi mente juega conmigo, pero a los humanos les pasa, ¿a los vampiros también les pasara? ¿Y a mí que soy hibrida? Ok estoy viendo muchas películas.

-si sabía que te ibas a perder, tuve una visión sobre esto y te vine a buscar, ¿pero como llegaste aquí? Lejos, muy lejos de mi casa y del territorio de los Quileutes.

-comencé a seguir un rastro que encontré de ti, y me hizo dar muchas vueltas y eh me aquí, tengo suerte de que tengas esas visiones, o si no aun estaría dando vueltas por el bosque.

-todos me aman- dijo con una voz triunfal –pero el rastro que seguías si era mío pero fue el de la caza… por eso tantas vueltas.

-por lo menos se que no soy una buena rastreadora, lo pensare para cuando este perdida de nuevo, me abrazare a un árbol.

-¿vamos? Para presentarte al resto de la familia, todos te están esperando…

-eh bueno.

El resto del camino fue en silencio viendo cada detalle del camino, aprendiéndome el camino, si sigo así terminare aprendiéndome de memoria el bosque, no por tener buena memoria si no por las veces que me pierda. El cielo estaba colapsado de nubes, mañana no habrá sol.

Alice estaba solo corriendo, en un momento quedo en blanco, seguía corriendo pero si mente estaba en otro lado, su mirada estaba hacia el infinito. Preferí no molestarla, no conozco muy bien a Alice y en este mundo de vampiros se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Saltamos el acantilado, que de un principio salte creyendo ir a la casa de los Cullen, luego fuimos hacia la derecha el lado contrario a donde venia yo y seguimos corriendo.

-Alice ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-no lo sé solo un día desperté y ya era vampira, no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana.

-estamos igual.

-jajajajaja… Bella tú nunca fuiste humana…

-por eso digo que no recuerdo nada.

Ya veía la casa… era de tres pisos, llenas de ventanas, con las lucen encendidas, moderna, con un camino de piedras que te dirigía al porche de la casa, un jardín orillaba la casa. Saltamos el rio y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada.

-bueno Bella aquí estamos, esta es mi casa.

-Guau muy linda.

-gracias, Esme y yo la decoramos.

Entramos a la casa, era muy amplia, al igual que por fuera era muy moderna, dos personas estaban sentadas en uno de los sillones, al ver nuestra presencia se pararon y se dirigieron a nuestra dirección.

-Bella él es Carlisle y ella es Esme mis "padres"

Dijo Alice resaltando la última palabra. Tenían una apariencia muy juvenil como para hacerse pasar por los padres de cinco jóvenes que se les asemejaban la edad.

-un gusto conocerte Bella, Carlisle Cullen

Decía Carlisle mientras tomaba mi mano y le daba un pequeño beso.

-el gusto es mío Carlisle.

-bienvenida Bella es un placer conocerte.

Decía una Esme amorosa dándome un cálido abrazo (aunque era frio, pero ustedes entienden el concepto)

-gracias Esme también es un placer conocerte.

Alice estaba con Jasper a su lado, tomándola de la cintura, mirándose a los ojos. Awwww eso era amor, como le brillaban los ojitos a cada uno, más la sonrisa que tenia Jasper.

-hola Bella, al parecer te perdiste.

-hola Jasper, si me perdí pero me encontraron.

-JA un vampiro que se pierde, nunca había oído algo semejante, tendré que darte una brújula Bellita.

-cállate Emmett -hola Bella.

Emmett era el que se burlaba de mí y Rosalie la que lo regañaba a susurros mientras bajaban la escalera.

-Hola Rosalie y hola Emmitto.

-¿por qué Emmitto?

-porque me dijiste Bellita entonces tu eres Emmitto.

-pero es porque tú eres pequeña y delgadita, pero yo, yo soy fuerte grande y bien machote como para que me digan "Emmitto" por favor esos es para bebes débiles, mira estas bellezas.

Decía Emmett mientras exhibía sus músculos y todos explotábamos en risas, este tipo era completamente un chiste, no sabía que existía gente tan inmadura, en especial si es un vampiro.

En ese momento fue cuando lo vi a él…

Un dios griego hecho realidad bajando las escaleras, con su pelo broncíneo todo alborotado y unos ojos dorados oscuros (nótese que lo oscuro es porque tiene que ir a cazar) intensos que entrelazaban una mira con la mía, una camisa negra abierta con una polera blanca abajo, con unos vaqueros negros y unas converse también negras, sentía algo extraño… algo que me incitaba a abrazarlo y no soltarme nunca.

-Bella él es mi hermano Edward. Edward ella es Bella.

-hola… un-gusto-Edward.

Casi tartamudee, en el intento de hablarle, el no sacaba su profunda mirada de mis ojos, sentía algo en mi estomago, no sabía que era, un sentimiento nuevo…

-hola Bella, el gusto es mío.

Decía mientras se me acercaba y me daba un tímido beso en la mejilla, eso me provoco una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y un ardor en la mejilla, y su voz, su aterciopelada voz me dejo sin habla, no sabía que me pasaba, porque me sentía así, era como si lo conociera desde siempre. No podía dejar de mirarlo y a la vez tenía dudas muchas dudas ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¿Era normal?

El tampoco despegaba su vista de mí, eso me complacía un poco, pero era yo la embobada sin saber por qué.

-Eddie porque miras tanto a Bellita, uuuuuuuuuuuuuy le gustan menores, eso se le llama pedofilia asique ten cuidado, siempre creí que no tenias sentimientos, ósea, nunca tuviste alguna insinuación siquiera de tener novia.

Lo había notado Emmett trágame tierra, ese tipo le pagan por molestar ojala que no, Edward cambio la dirección de su vista en el mismo instante que su hermano lo molesto, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-sabes que me carga que me llames Eddie y por qué dices esas cosas, cosa mía si no eh tenido novia y solo la eh saludado y por modales uno mira la persona al saludarla.

-Emmitto se que todos me aman pero no es para que te pongas celoso.

Todos estallaron a carcajadas con mi broma, le hablaba como si le estuviera hablando a un bebe, Emmett solo se quedo en silencio mirándome, tenía que arreglar rápido la broma que él había hecho, en este momento entraba en su juego…

-asique aceptas la pedofilia del señor aquí presente.

-pues no existe ni una pedofilia por dos hechos, soy mayor de edad y porque el señor aquí presente solo me miro para saludarme.

-descarado como te atreves a mirar a mi niñita es tan pequeña y no sabe lo que dice, usted la está manipulando, exijo un juicio, quiero que usted le pague el psicólogo a mi pobre hijita, no sé si lo pueda superar, se pierde siendo un vampiro, ¡imagínese eso!

Decía Emmett con una voz afeminada y chillona, abrazándome y apuntando con el dedo índice a Edward, no esto lo supero no podía parar de reír al igual que los demás.

-¿qué tiene que ver que me allá perdido con el tema de la pedofilia?

-que sigues siendo ingenua como para perderte siendo vampira teniendo un sentido de la orientación y mas ingenua al caer en la manipulación de este ser vivo.

-ja, ja, ja, eso no fue gracioso si me perdí fue porque nunca había venido a esta casa y no eh caído en la manipulación de nadie.

Así estuvimos hablando arto rato, entre bromas de Emmett y cosas serias, aun que con Emmett de por medio nada terminaba serio. Solo cuando les conté mi historia Emmett trato de guardar silencio, pues Rosalie ya lo había retado mucho, pero solo un trato pues igual termino diciendo bromas.

-entonces…. Tu padre era Charlie Swan.

-si, el mismo ¿por qué?

-porque yo lo conocí a él, un tiempo se alojo conmigo cuando aun no creaba ni a Edward, cuando el aun era un carnívoro, no le gustaba ese modo de alimentarse pero yo le enseñe que no era necesario matar humanos para alimentarse y se quedo conmigo hasta que se pudo manejar bien en el tema de la alimentación.

-guau si no fuera por usted mi padre seria un carnívoro, gracias.

-que terrible que allá terminado así, lo siento mucho Bella.

-lo echo, echo esta tal vez eso tenía que pasar.

-¡perrito muerto!

-y aun sigues con ese tema, ya te gane y mas encima muy tarde osito cariñosito porque ese apodo ya me lo había dicho.

En una de las conversaciones Emmett me volvió a decir Bellita y yo le conteste Emmitto y comenzamos a tirarnos sobrenombres hasta que no se le ocurrió nada más y yo gane.

-Bella ¿Cuándo vamos ir de compras?

Oh había olvidado ese detalle, las compras justo a Alice, ¿Dónde voy a dejar esa ropa?

-mmm… no sé cuando tu digas

-Bella ¿conoces la película "el día después de mañana"?

-si, esa que hay cambios climáticos por el calentamiento solar y se comienza a destruir la tierra

-¡esa misma!

-si la conozco ¿por qué?

-pues ¿cierto que a New York lo ataca un tornado y comienza a destruirlo?

-si…

-pues así quedaras después del día de compras con Alice o peor.

-ja ja que gracioso Emmett. ¿Bella que te parece ir mañana de compras?

Esto me estaba asustando cada vez más, tal vez Emmett en bueno para bromear pero estoy segura de que esta vez no mentía… tal vez exageraba…

-eh… bueno mañana.

Seguimos hablando de distintas cosas ya casi sin sentido, Carlisle se había ido pues le salió una urgencia en el hospital y Esme se fue a dar un paseo por el bosque, al cabo que quedábamos Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo, en ese momento había comenzado la conversación sin sentido, Emmett tenía mucha cuerda de vez en cuando discretamente miraba a Edward y me encontraba con que también me miraba en menos de un segundo cambiábamos las direcciones de nuestras miradas.

**este es el muy muy pero muy atrasado capitulo. :C que les pareció? AL FIN APARECE EDWARD xD**

**la verdad lo siento por la tardanza pero estas ultimas semanas me han pasado muchas cosas dejándome sin tiempo para poder escribir :C lo peor es que las cosas siguen así, aparecen trabajos de la escuela o otra cosas**

**voy a subir los capítulos cuando pueda... espero subir pronto :D chau chau **


	5. capitulo cuatro Emmett esta presente

Capitulo cuatro:

Bella POV

-vamos Bella…, nunca eh tenido un perrito…

-no.

Este tenia que ser Emmett, hasta un niño de cinco años debe ser mas maduro que este tipo, ahora le dio por que sea su mascota.

-por favoooooor, solo un paseo con correa.

-no

-un juego de frisbee.

-no

-Bella nunca tuve una mascota, esta seria mi gran oportunidad. Te llamaría manchita…

Fue un minuto de silencio el cual todos nos miramos y los cuatro vampiros que solo miraban esta estúpida conversación explotaron en carcajadas, yo había quedado en blanco, me tenia un nombre…

-man chi ta… me llamarías… manchita y ¿porque? Si yo tengo un nombre…

-¡a! ósea estas aceptando.

-QUE no.

-no si no ya tu misma me dijiste que no querías ese nombre ósea es de suponer que serás mi mascota.

Ya no pude más y me uní a las carcajadas de los demás vampiros, el único que no reía era Emmett y nos miraba serio como si el tema fuera muy adulto que digamos.

-mas menos que tan largo tendría que ser el collar para sacarte a pasear manchita.

-mmm… y quien dijo que iba a salir a pasear contigo.

-seria como un cinturón… como los de Alice. Alié préstame uno si total ahí artos que ya ni los usas.

-oye tu oso pulgoso péscame que yo no voy a ser tu mascota.

-tu ¿tienes pulgas? Por que si es así te tengo que comprar un shampoo anti pulgas y con tu tamaño… tendrían que ser sus diez frascos.

-¿me estas escuchando o no?

No se si se estaba haciendo el chistosito o estaba sumergido en su mundo, si era la primera opción, ya, la estaba cumpliendo, todos se reían, pero se estaba pasando, no se si se reían por su forma de preparar las cosas o porque yo saltaba frente de el agitando los brazos para que me pudiera escuchar, yo ni loca me pongo correa para mimar a un tipo de quizás cuantos años. – y necesito una bañera, Esme aceptara que la bañe en el baño de la casa, ¿caerá en la bañera?, manchita… ¿mas menos cuanto mides?

-deja de llamarme manchita, ¿Por qué me llamas así? Y aun no eh aceptado ser tu mascota.

Emmett se quedo callado, dejo de hacer sus planes, subiendo la mirada y comenzó a mirarme a los ojos, haciendo un pucherito. Se quedo así, bien quieto solo mirándome con su puchero y poniendo sus dos manos echas puño juntas bajo su mentón. Me voy a odiar después de esto seria rebajarse mucho. Rodee los ojos, mirando hacia otro lado y susurre a regaña dientes:

-bueno.

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii soy el vampiro mas feliz de toda la historia, manchita hiciste mi sueño realidad nunca voy a terminar de agradecerte.

Vuelvo a repetir no hay persona mas infantil que Emmett, me tomo en brazos y comenzó a girar conmigo en el aire, diciendo todo lo que dijo.

-y ahora dirás por que le pusiste manchita, también tengo la duda.

Esa aterciopelada voz de nuevo me dejo embobada con esa simple frase, era tan perfecta… por favor Bella compórtate, con suerte lo conoces ¿Qué te pasa? Mínimo de cordura.

-muy fácil, Bella cuando es una loba tiene una manchita blanca en el ojito izquierdo.

-derecho, mi manchita esta en el ojo derecho.

Dije bien orgullosa de tener esa mancha, alzando mi dedo índice, me sentía única con esa mancha, era algo raro y único, no se si tal vez tenga algún significado o algo pero era mi mancha.

-ya, da lo mismo donde tenga esa manchita, puede tenerla hasta en una pata, lo que importa ahora que Bella va ir de compras conmigo.

Alice… Se me había olvidado completamente que íbamos a ir de compras, y donde dejare las cosas que compre, no tengo ni siquiera una maleta, tengo mi mochila y ya, además que ya esta llena y comprar una maleta… no me queda de otra.

-¿al tiro?

-mmm... Si o ¿tienes algún problema? Por que si es así se puede hacer en otro momento.

-No, esta bien hoy, pero preferiría ir a la reserva para dejar mi mochila, cambiarme de ropa, avisar que voy a salir por que es lo mínimo que tengo que hacer.

-eh bueno, entonces te vamos a buscar con Edward mas menos a las una para ir a Seattle.

Edward… el también vendría, el solo echo de escuchar su nombre en esa oración, hacia que sintiera una presión en la boca del estomago. Tengo que hablar con Leath… necesitaba a alguien de confianza.

-entonces me voy…

-¡yo quiero ir a dejar a manchita! Por favor Bella ¿puedo? Di que si, digamos que cuenta como un paseo….

-mmm… bueno. Pero tengo que entrar en fase, y no debe haber nadie…

Solo podía rodar los ojos y aceptar, frente a Emmett ya no puedo decir mas.

-en el patio… nosotros nos quedamos en la casa.

-entonces me tengo que despedir, por que después no se querrán ni acercar.

Me despedí de cada uno, Alice la cual me miraba con una sonrisa picara, Rosalie la cual solo me abrazo y me susurro a velocidad vampírica "lo siento, pero Emmett es así con el tiempo te vas a acostumbrar" solo asentí, Jasper, el solo se despidió no se necesitaba mas, Edward… me ponía tímida frente a el… solo le susurre a cierta distancia un "hasta pronto" y el me tomo la mano terminando la distancia entre nosotros dos para depositar un ligero beso en ella y Emmett ya me lo esperaba del, solo me desordeno el pelo.

-despídanme por favor de Carlisle y de Esme.

Rosalie solo asintió, yo me acomode mi mochila y salí hacia el patio, busque unos arbustos por que no confiaba mucho como para que llegue y me desvista en pleno patio. Abrí la mochila y comencé a sacarme la polera, las zapatillas, los pantalones, mi ropa interior, doblándola y guardándola en mi mochila, respire unas cuantas veces busque un punto el cual poder saltar, me pare, me puse a correr para saltar y luego de un segundo a otro ya estaba en fase. Me dirigí a la casa Cullen, esperando que salga Emmett pero como no salió nadie me subí al porche y rasguñe un poco la puerta con mi pata.

-miren un perrito en la puerta, ¿no es tierno? Pero pequeñín aquí no hay sobras como para darte, ni siquiera ahí comida.

Yo solo podía gruñirle a Emmett con sus bromas, no le podía hablar.

-ya Emmett tus bromas están haciendo enojar mas de lo debido a Bella mejor váyanse luego que quiero ir de compras pronto.

Me salió un gemido de pena involuntario en el momento que Alice dijo que quería ir de compras, ¿agotara todo el dinero que tengo? Escuche la sonora carcajada de Emmett y vi como Alice me fulminaba con la mirada, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección al bosque, a los segundos me alcanzo Emmett.

-manchita es para el otro lado.

-¡GRRRRR…!

Me limite a al mismo gruñido que hace unos minutos y cambie la dirección en la que iba.

-bueno no te diré mas manchita… te diré Bella. ¿Qué tan rápido son los lobos?

Eso me gustaba, que hablen de correr, eso me encantaba y aun me encanta, y mas aun que tengo todo un bosque, en Volterra era mas rápida que Alec, no se la velocidad de los licántropos aquí pero yo soy rápida de ambas formas (vampira y loba) le respondí a bajando mis patas delantera y comenzando a saltar.

-¿que te parece una carrera? De aquí al término del territorio Cullen, es derecho hasta donde ahí un acantilado.

Lo mire inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado, no recordaba que allá cruzado un acantilado la vez que Alice me fue a dejar…

-¿Qué paso? ¿No quieres hacer una carrera?

Esto era lo peor no poder comunicarte con los demás, agita me cabeza negando lo que había dicho Emmett.

-si quieres hacer la carrera…

Yo solo asentí.

-entonces ¿Cuál es la duda?

Mmm… como le explico… ¡el juego de las adivinanzas! Levante una pata tratando de similar el juego.

-¡UNA PALABRA!

Yo solo asentí, como hago un acantilado… comencé a cavar un hoyo en la tierra, no tan grande y luego comencé a saltar de un lado a otro.

-mmm… no se de que me hablas…

Ni con manzanas entiende… me puse en un lado y comencé a aullar y luego en el otro… como un lobo puede imitar a un vampiro… saque mis colmillos, nunca eh sido buena en este juego…

-¡FIN DE NUESTRO TERRITORIO!

Asentí… y comencé a saltar de un lado a otro… no se como cresta supo que era un vampiro… mi imitación….

-¡EL ACANTILADO EN EL FIN DE NUESTRO TERRITORIO!

Siiiiiiiiiii! ¡Al fin adivino!

-¿que tiene eso?

¡No! De nuevo no… como le explico… ¡ya se! Empareje el suelo con mi pata y con una garrita comencé a escribir rápidamente….

-hubieras pensado eso antes es mas fácil, en vez de que ponerte a saltar en un hoyo.

No me digas si también me regaño por ser tan tonta por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que soy mas inteligente que tu… tampoco me diste ni una idea.

-"_donde hay un acantilado que cuando Alice me llevo no había ni uno" _por esa tontería hiciste tanto show ni que los territorios fueran tan pequeños, Bella es un bosque entero hay montones de caminos para llegar al territorio de los lobitos. Entonces... ¿ahora si podemos hacer la carrera?

Eso me animo en el mismo instante… Le tire mi mochila, el se la puso al hombro e hice una línea con la pata y me puse atrás de ella saltando en mi puesto.

-prepárate que soy rápido… tu sabes como somos los vampiros. 3… 2… 1… ¡ya!

No alcanzo a decir ya y yo ya estaba corriendo, esquivando arboles, saltando arbustos, me dio un arranque de adrenalina, podía ir mas rápido pero no sabia donde andaba Emmett.

-no te creas eh que te estoy pasando.

No me había dado cuenta que Emmett estaba a mi lado intentando superarme, pero eso no iba a pasar le saque la lengua y con mis patas traseras di un impulso y aumente la velocidad… ahora si que si Emmett había quedado atrás, ya casi veía la meta, esa abertura que separaba ambos territorios, empecé a bajar la velocidad para llegar al acantilado y no caerme. ¡Gane! A los segundos apareció Emmett, comencé a saltar de un lado a otro meneando la cola, sacándole pica a Emmett.

-toma tu mochila, tramposa, no dejaste que me preparara, pero ya veras yo te ganare.

Me acerque a el y con el hocico tome mi mochila lo pensé dos veces y para puro molestar, solté mi mochila y lamí toda su cara luego rápidamente tome nuevamente mi mochila y salí corriendo saltando al otro lado del acantilado, que lo tome como venganza por haberme molestado, me quede detenida al otro lado del acantilado viendo su reacción, con solo ver su cara de asco me puse a reír de guata al piso.

-¡te estas comportando como manchita! ¡Y báñate que hueles a perro mojado!

Me pare y me puse a trotar con la mochila en mi hocico viendo el paisaje cuando… mi mente se lleno de comentarios (pensamientos mejor dicho) y no eran míos _"mira quien se nos unió a la manada" _(Seth es quien habla o piensa)_ "tienes suerte de que Jake ya se fue"_ (Quil es el que habla o piensa) "bienvenida Bella la loba muerta" (Embry es el que habla o piensa) estaba atónita y esas voces, no las reconocía bien pero si las había escuchado antes solo una reconocí… ese humor era de Embry el chico del ultimo comentario. Pero que hacían en mi mente ¿Por qué los escuchaba? _"¡ese mismo soy yo! No crees que es obvio ahora eres parte de nuestra manada por eso escuchas nuestras voces" _(Embry es el que habla o piensa)_ "hola Bella soy Seth tu…" _(Se sabe quien habla o piensa) _"¡tu eres mi primo! ¿Y aun están patrullando?" _(Bella es la que habla o piensa)_ "No solo nosotros estamos dando la ultima vuelta por cierto soy Quil" _(se sabe quien habla o piensa)_ "los acompaño ¿Dónde están?" _(Bella es la que habla o piensa)_ "¡AQUIIII!" _dijo Embry saltando encima de míy mordiéndome mi oreja. _"guau Bella estas fría y dura como piedra" _(Embry es el que habla o piensa)_ "con suerte te conozco y ya me andas mordiendo, ¿recuerdas padre vampiro?" _(Bella es la que habla o piensa)_ "acostúmbrate Bella, Embry es muy confiado" _(Quil es el que habla o piensa)_ "y si nos vamos a casa Leath me va a venir a buscar y nos retara…" _(Seth es el que habla o piensa)_ "tienes razón nadie quiere estar bajo el enojo de Leath" _(Quil es el que habla o piensa)_ "uy si mejor vamos" _(Embry es el que habla o piensa)_ "¿por que la tratan así? No es primera vez que me toca ver que tratan mal a Leath" _(Bella es la que habla o piensa)_ "por que tu no has hablado con ella" _(Quil es el que habla o piensa)_ "pues si eh hablado con ella y se como es tal vez no cien porciento pero se como es, solo denle una oportunidad…" _(Bella es la que habla o piensa)_ "¡concuerdo con mi prima! En casa no es así" _(se sabe quien habla)

Hasta ahí había quedado ese tema, nos habíamos puesto a trotar hacia la casa de Jacob, de seguro ahora ya con Leath mas recapacitada y aunque sea un grupo de lobos tratando de darle otra oportunidad seria mas fácil que no se traten tan mal por lo menos, _"la pacifica Bella acaso quiere que todos se lleven bien" _(obviamente Embry quien habla o piensa) "tu cállate y no te metas en mis pensamientos" le dije dándole un empujón con mi cabeza "¡_AY! Eso dolió recuerda que eres de piedra y también recuerda que nos podemos escuchar todos los pensamientos… o si no como estamos comunicando ahora_" "tu solo cállate" "hasta ahí quedo la Bella pacifica" (Quil es el que habla o piensa) "_si se fue y si no quieres que te pegue también mejor quédate de mi lado_" (Bella es la que habla o piensa) "_me arriesgare a ser neutro, mientras pueda responder…" _(Quil es el que habla o piensa) "em llegamos ahí que volver a ser humanos" los tres lobos que me acompañaban doblaron hacia unos arbustos, yo me quede quieta mirando hacia mi alrededor buscando un buen lugar, luego de captar unos arbustos hacia el otro lado del que fueron ellos, fui y de un salto me adentre a esos arbusto cayendo en forma humana.

¡PUAGGGG! Tengo que lavar mi mochila sabe horrible… sabe a tierra

Saque rápidamente la ropa que traía puesta antes y me la puse rápidamente para salir de esos arbustos, me salí descalza, no eran muy cómodos esos arbustos para ponerse las zapatillas, me senté donde había visto por ultima vez a los lobos y saque de mi mochila las converse para ponérmelas.

-mira que pequeñita es en su versión humana…

-Quil tú te veías mas maduro en forma lobuna. ¡Guau! Seth tu si que eres pequeño te creía mayor.

-siempre me lo dicen.

Unos segundos de silencio el cual Embry y Quil se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

-jajaja vamos Seth a ti cuando te han dicho que te ves mas grande, siempre has sido el mas pequeño y lo serás.

-solo tiene dieciséis y se ve mayor por la licantropía pero nosotros también nos vemos mayores para nuestra edad.

-ustedes si que son pesados, se llevarían muy bien con Emmett.

-cuando sea humano…antes no.

-y ¿por…

-vamos Bella tienes que pensar que son vampiros, nosotros somos hombres lobos somos enemigos nuestro simple instinto hace que nos repelemos, tu tal vez estés en ambos lados pero es por que tu eres de ambas especies, no estoy en contra de que tengas amigos vampiros pero no nos pidas que nos llevemos bien.

-bueno…

Después de lo que dijo Quil seguimos el camino en silencio, nunca había estado en pleno odio de las especies, nunca había preguntado que piensa una especie de la otra hoy tampoco lo hice pero me negaron la posibilidad de unir ambas especies, ahora se que no se puede… ¿tiene que ser así? Una especie peleando con la otra especie, ni se ven, se alejan, se dividieron un bosque en supuestos "territorios" si… se encuentran… ¿se mataran? Y luego… estoy yo al medio de ambas, dividiéndome por cada raza.

Seguimos caminando unos minutos por el bosque, cuando entramos en el patio trasero de la casa de Jacob, ahí mismo donde había discutido ayer… ahí mismo estaba en este minuto Jacob arreglando un auto…

-hey Jake y ¿aun estas intentando terminar ese auto?

-Embry sabes que me falta una sola pieza para poder terminarlo.

-Jake lleva meses intentando darle vida a ese auto.

-pero tiene alguna falla o ¿que?

-no Bella, yo armo autos, y a este le falta una pieza…

Jacob me hablaba con desdén, obligado a contestarme…. ¿aun estaría enojado? Bien Bella recién llegada a Fork y ya alguien te odia, será parte de mi… ósea con mis padres eran esos vampiros que querían matarme, en Volterra era Jane y ahora ¿Jacob? Por favor no quiero llevarme mal con la gente, el destino me desprecia….

-oye Jake nosotros vamos a desayunar, si no te molesta.

-no creen que es muy fresco de su parte, vacían siempre mi refrigerador… que sea la ultima vez.

Seth, Embry y Quil se fueron molestándose los unos a los otros dejándome sola con Jacob en un silencio incomodo, solo se escuchaba como Jacob apretaba tuercas.

-esto Jacob nosotros tenemos que hablar…

**Y así dejamos esta capitulo :3 ¿Qué les pareció? Ni yo me esperaba que este fuera el capitulo de hoy pero fui escribiendo y escribiendo y se me fue alargando así que el siguiente capitulo será el que debió ser hoy :P espero no haberlas defraudado con el capitulo **

**Chau chau **


	6. capitulo cinco nuevos sentimientos

Capitulo cinco:

-Jacob nosotros tenemos que hablar…

-no veo el por que.

-vamos Jake no sigas así por lo que paso a noche…

Jacob con un leve suspiro dejo las herramientas que estaba usando en el suelo y se levanto de donde estaba para quedar frente de mí, sentí como lo pensaba un par de momentos, se le notaba la duda y luego suspiro mirando el suelo…

-¿de qué quieres hablar?

Me miro antes se hablar, se le notaba relajado, su voz había sido suave, sabiendo lo que yo iba a decir.

-estabas muy enojado y eso me dolió, me dolieron tus palabras, estabas juzgando a gente que es igual a mi…

Me estaba decayendo con mis propias palabras recordando lo que paso la noche anterior, la forma en que nos gritamos, por una situación que reitero… era estúpida. Pero ya había pasado y ahora estábamos conversando como gente civilizada para solucionar el problema.

-es verdad, lo siento, no estaba pensando lo que decía, son vampiros y el que hablaba era mi instinto no yo, si te dolió te juro que no fue con intención pero cuando dijiste que ibas a ver unos amigos y como te habías ido por el bosque no sabia con que tipo de gente te habías encontrado y luego dices esos nombres y se que no reaccione bien solo quería protegerte…. No los conocías…

-tu tampoco los conoces, nadie se conoce y se critican… me enoje que me limitaras a salir, tu enojo me provocaba mas enojo… era… una… situación estúpida.

Solo hablaba a susurros, vi a Jacob quebrarse al escucharme… se limitaba a mirar el suelo.

Echo: la gente enojada no sabe lo que dice, no mide sus actos, habla y actúa sin pensar, solo recapacita tiempo después, algunos se arrepienten, otros su orgullo les gana y por no herir su ego están dispuestos a perder una amistad, aunque en su fuero interno les duela la distancia. En este caso ambos estamos arrepentidos… y el orgullo no es necesario.

-Jake pasó ¿no?

Le dije tomándole el mentón con mi dedo índice y pulgar para que me mirara, su mirada demostraba el arrepentimiento.

-perdóname Bella… recién te vengo conociendo y bueno ahí veces que no se me controlar en especial cuando ahí vampiros de por medio.

- no te preocupes, solo fue algo que paso y lo bueno es que lo arreglamos lo demás ya da lo mismo.

Al termino de mi frase lo mire y lo abrace, en mi vida eh tenido muy pocos amigos y no estoy dispuesta a perderlos.

-¿y que tienes allí?

-es un Volkswagen…

-¿de que clase?

-Es un viejo Golf de 1986.

-guau y ¿cuanto tiempo llevas haciéndolo?

-unos siete meses, ya lo estoy terminando, lo hubiera terminado pero ya sabes esto de estar haciendo patrullas y luego uno que otro vampiro que pasa por allí, ahí que poner mas vigilancia, protección y por que me falta una pieza…

-¿Qué pieza? Es que hoy voy a salir… y te la puedo buscar.

-es un cilindro maestro… ¿vas a salir con los Cullen verdad?

-si… oh vamos Jake ¿no vas a empezar de nuevo?

-no, no, solo quería saber, ¿no me puedo preocupar? Nunca se sabe, puedes encontrarte con un ladrón y te puede herir.

-jajajaja deberás como yo soy tan débil y frágil hasta una hormiga me rompe… oh vamos Jake soy de piedra, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-déjame tener aunque sea imaginación.

-jajajaja bueno, pero para eso esta Edward y Alice ellos me cuidaran.

-eso… no me gusta.

-pero tendrás que aceptar que me cuiden, sé que no soportas a los vampiros y estos a ti.

-a regaña dientes nada mas, pero vuelves temprano, ya te han raptado casi un día entero y tu viniste a conocernos a nosotros.

-si papa, te prometo ir a la patrulla esta noche.

-por favor no me avejentes, tengo dieciocho como para ser padre.

-te comportas como uno, oye tengo que hablar con Leath, ¿me dirías a donde vive?

-Em.… claro. Creo que Seth te puede acompañar, digo el vive allí y si siguen así esos tipos me van a vaciar de nuevo el refrigerador, tengo que echarlos de alguna manera.

Jacob dejo las herramientas que uso dentro del auto y luego nos dirigimos a la casa para encontrar a tres jóvenes esparramados literalmente en el sillón viendo la televisión y comiéndose un paquete de papas fritas y cada uno con una lata de bebida, más otras latas vacías que estaban en la mesita de centro.

-No pueden ser más frescos ustedes, apenas ayer compre esas bebidas y no alcance a tomar ni una, todos los días tengo que ir al súper mercado ah comprar por que me vacían el refrigerador.

-no es para tanto Jake y recuerda tu papa nos dijo que nos sintiéramos como en casa, y bueno solo cumplimos su palabra.

-pero no se aprovechen de la buena voluntad de mi viejo. No deberían estar no se descansando para la noche, o por último patrullando.

-de estar descansando lo estamos haciendo… y de la patrulla se encargan los demás hoy, solo estaremos en la noche patrullando.

-a lo que venía, Seth acompaña a Bella a donde Leath.

-bueno… debe estar en casa.

Seth se paro con un ágil salto y se dirigió a mi dirección, me quedo mirando y luego apunto hacia la puerta.

-Em.… chao a todos.

-chao!

Dijeron al unisonó Quil, Embri y Jacob haciendo unos gestos con las manos y luego cerré la puerta, Seth ya estaba afuera.

De camino a la casa de mis primos nos fuimos en un silencio cómodo, me dedique a ver el lugar, era un ambiente distinto al de Volterra, era cómodo, nadie te miraba por vivir con los Vulturi, no había miedo en sus caras, todos eran humildes.

-Bella llegamos…

-ya, gracias Seth, ¿no vas a entras?

-eh no, prefiero quedarme con los chicos, para pasar el rato. Adiós.

-nos vemos en la noche.

Le dedique una sonrisa mientras se iba y luego golpee la puerta.

-¿si Que se le ofrece?

-eh… hola soy Bella, vengo a ver a Leath.

-oh eres tú, la sobrina que me hablo Harry, soy Sue tu tía.

Me recibió con un abrazo en cuanto le dije mi nombre, tenía esa esencia materna, ese aroma a cariño que tanto extrañe de mi madre, algo instintivo me hizo corresponderle el abrazo y no querer soltarla.

-Leath está en su pieza, ¿si quieres voy a buscarla o vas tú?

-voy yo, ¿Cuál es su pieza?

-vas por el pasillo, la ultima puerta la del centro.

La casa tenía un toque acogedor especial, me hubiera encantado haber crecido aquí, no es que no me gustara ir por todas partes con mis padres pero… esto es distinto. El lugar no era muy grande, el pasillo era corto, no como el laberinto que me toco en Volterra. La puerta que se suponía que era de la pieza de Leath estaba cerrada, golpee suavemente la puerta.

-adelante…

-permiso Leath.

-pasa Bella, siéntate.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, mientras Leath dejaba el libro que leía en la mesita de noche y me hacia un espacio en su cama.

-Leath, no entiendo unas cosas que me pasaron, y no se tal vez tu me puedas ayudar y bueno eres mi prima como lo más cercano a una confidente que tengo y tal vez solo un licántropo lo entienda.

-no des mas rodeos Bella ¿qué pasa?

-es que conocí a alguien y cuando lo vi no deje de pensar en él y no podía parar de mirarlo, no logro sacármelo de la cabeza.

-psss… si eso es tan fácil Bella como no te diste cuenta de lo que dices. El te gusta.

-¡pero como! Tan repentino si ni hemos hablado así como "conozcámonos"

-pero acuérdate de que eres licántropo… pavita.

-es que no se… ¿cómo sé que me imprime? ¿Y él?

-pues así de fácil si te imprimaste el también se enamoro de ti, pero si no le gustas pues solo fue el momento, lo encontraste lindo.

-esto es estúpido…

Ya parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche, es que esto no debería pasar, ¿Qué me dirán los de la reserva cuando se pan quién es? ¿Por qué mi mama fue un licántropo? Tenias que ser cualquier cosa no se… un hada o humana o cualquier cosa al igual como mi papa, pero no tenían que ser enemigos mortales. Todo está hecho contra mí, ojala que no me haya imprimado, el… el… es un ángel caído y yo un vicho raro.

-pero las cosas así son. Solo da tiempo.

-tiempo… es todo lo que tengo.

-¿y quién es?

-eso da lo mismo.

Lo decía mientras me acostaba y tapaba mi cara sobre el colchón.

-claro que no da lo mismo.

-es alguien con dos piernas…

-no me digas y también tiene dos brazos, una boca, una nariz, dos ojos.

Esos ojos… esos orbes dorados, casi negrizas, daban vuelta mi mundo, y esos finos labios eso me recuerda al beso que deposito en mi mano… el silencio en esta pieza se estaba extendiendo mucho.

-¡Bella no! Porque, por favor dime que me equivoco.

Ahora yo la miraba a ella mientras ella agarraba la almohada y se tapaba la cara.

-¿Cuál de todos?

-Edward…

Solo me había salido un susurro, yo sabía que pasaría esto, por mi no lo hubiera elegido, pero ya esta me gusta, yo no lo decidí y tendré que afrentar los problemas.

-¿pero cómo? ¿Porque? ¿Sabes que son cierto?

-no sé cómo solo lo mire, tampoco se porque, yo no decido, se que son vampiros yo igual a medias.

Solo me miraba, yo no sabía que pasaría, que hacer, ¿me tendría que ir?

-no sé qué hacer Leath.

-¿Qué hacer? Nada Bella tú no eres la culpable, lo mas bien te van a aceptar, tal vez uno que otro de la manada se enoje pero tienen que aceptarte todos sabemos que la imprimación es inoportuna.

-gracias Leath.

La abrace para demostrar mi agradecimiento, me estaba quitando un peso de encima, ahora ¿el me querrá? O en realidad no estoy imprimada.

Alguien toco la puerta haciendo que se deshiciera el abrazo.

-pase.

-Bella una chup…. Vampira está afuera de La Push diciendo que te está esperando.

Era Paul el que estaba enojado en el umbral de la puerta avisándome de la no querida aparición (por parte de los licántropos) de Alice.

-Alice… mierda se me había olvidado por completo, Leath ¿me prestas tu baño un momento?

-claro, está en la puerta de la izquierda al lado de la mía.

Par ti a velocidad vampírica hacia el baño rozando con Paul, no sé si lo empuje, llegue y me encerré en el baño, se me había ido el tiempo muy rápido, y hay que hacer desaparecer a Alice, no sé cuanto se odian estas especies, y no quiero peleas.

Saque lo primero que encontré en la mochila y me saque lo que traía puesto, abrí la regadera y me metí rápidamente me lave a velocidad vampírica, me seque y me vestí con lo que había sacado, metí la ropa como estaba dentro de la mochila, salí del baño, Paul y Leath estaban en el mismo lugar que antes, ahora mirándola.

-así deberían ser todas las mujeres.

-cállate Paul.

-no quiero peleas entre ambas especies, me llevas a donde esta Alice.

-no te preocupes porque de peleas no van a haber, aunque me gustara, no están en nuestro territorio y están en público como para exponerse, yo te llevo, Paul tu sigue con lo que estabas.

-recuerda que no me puedes mandar. Adiós Bella.

-Adiós Paul.

Me quede mirando a Leath mientras Paul se iba, escuche como cerró la puerta de la entrada y Leath hablo.

-vamos Bella.

-eh si… podría dejar mi mochila en tu pieza.

-claro.

En cuanto deje la mochila en la pieza partimos hacia la calle, íbamos caminando en silencio uno incomodo pero no sabía con que rellenar el silencio.

-Bella no es necesario que le digas a los chicos lo de la imprimación, es algo pronto, trata de ver si en realidad estas imprimada.

-si… pero como lo hare hoy en la noche en la patrulla.

-trata de mantener lo más lejos posible a Edward de tu mente.

-bueno.

-te dejo allí está tu amiga con el otro.


	7. capitulo seis primer paso

Bella POV

Esto no podía ser más horrible, vampiros con licántropos en un mismo sitio.

Estaba Alice y Edward frente a frente con Jacob y Jared, cada uno fulminando con la mirada al de al frente y Paul me dijo que no pelearían.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Por favor no peleen.

Alice y Edward dejaron de mirar a Jared y a Jacob para mirarme a mí, Alice cambio su cara seria a una de alegría y comenzó a sonreírme, en cuanto a Edward solo relajo su cara pero miraba de reojo a Jacob.

(Alice)-hola Bella, ¿nos podemos ir? No vez, vinimos a buscar a Bella, no queríamos meternos en problemas.

(Jacob)-váyanse luego… no se aceptan chupasangres

(Edward)-ni que quisiéramos estar aquí chucho.

Lo que me faltaba que Edward y Jacob se odien a muerte, me puse al medio de los cuatro tratando de separarlos pero era como si yo no existiera.

-¡pésquenme! Qué bueno que se odien entre ustedes pero yo no puedo odiar a ninguno así que si no se soportan mejor cada uno se va por su lado que yo quiero salir luego para volver en la noche.

No debí haber hablado ahora todos me fulminaban con la mirada. ¡TRAGAME TIERRA! Para mi mala suerte el ambiente cada vez estaba más tenso.

Nota: que nadie me venga a buscar a ni uno de los territorios.

-Edward vámonos, hoy hay que divertirse, no arruinemos el día aquí, vamos Bella.

-recuerda Bella lo prometiste.

-claro que si, mis promesas se cumplen, hoy en la noche me quedo con ustedes. Adiós Jared, adiós Jake.

-chao Bella.

Jared fue el que me respondió, Jacob se limito a hacer un gesto con la mirada y darse la vuelta para irse. Después de esta tensa situación Alice me tomo de la mano y comenzó a brincar hacia un volvo plateado, era como si estuviera nuevo, sin ni un rasguño, pulido, llantas nuevas era hermoso.

-¿Bella adonde te gusta irte? en la parte delantera o trasera del auto, o manejando… jajajaja ni que te dejara Edward, no deja a nadie que toque a su "bebe"

-cállate Alice, no te burles, te gustaría que te tiña tu ropa con colores que no se puedan combinar.

Que divertida situación se estaban peleando por sus preciadas cosas, me acordaba cuando le raye por accidente el auto a Alec y el no encontró nada más divertido que hacer desaparecer mi osito de felpa. Solo tenía trece años y era Demetri el que me dijo "hoy te enseñare a manejar" como sabría que era el auto de Alec, igual se arrepintió cuando le conté la historia completa, ambos nos vengamos al final de Demetri, moraleja para Demetri "no te metas con Alec y Bella"

-me da igual en donde irme sentada.

Alice al escuchar mi respuesta sonrió con malicia, miro de reojo a Edward y dijo:

-te irás adelante, yo me voy atrás.

Debí haberlo pensado mejor, me voy a tener que ir al lado de Edward, ¿y si no dejo de babosear? Me veré como una patética.

Nota: piensa las cosas antes de actuar IMPORTANTE con duendes cerca.

Cuando nos subimos al auto Alice era la única que sonreía, Edward estaba en otro mundo, y yo estaba nerviosa, y si mis impulsos me lanzan a abrazarlo, definitivamente estaba loca, no, no, no, esto no es culpa mía es culpa de el, que tiene mi mundo de cabeza ¿cuanto lo vengo conociendo dos, tres dias?. Durante el viaje me dedique a mirar para afuera, nunca me aburriría de este ambiente, el tiempo se me había pasado volando fijándome afuera del auto, ni me había fijado en lo que pasaba afuera del auto solo trataba de alejar la incomodidad que sentía en este auto, todo el viaje fue en silencio de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Edward el cual estaba con la vista al frente y las manos apretando el manubrio se notaba que no era la única incomoda aquí ... y Alice que vamos a decir de ella estaba acostada en el asiento trasero sonriente, Edward ya estaba entrando al estacionamiento, mi tortura estaba por comenzar.

Edward Pov

me había bajado del auto para abrirle la puerta a Bella cuando note como Alice sacaba de un tirón a Bella fuera del auto, primero me molesta todo el camino pensando "Edward hablaleeeeee" "Edward están ambos incómodos! ¿por que sera?" "oh vamos se te nota que te gusta" tuve que usar todo mi auto-control para no gritarle y de por si no chocar... y ahora... iba a ser todo un caballero al abrirle la puerta y obtener una de sus miradas tan profundas que tiene justo a una leve sonrisa... ya me lo había imaginado pero... ALICE EXISTEEEE.

"planeta tierra a Edward contesta" solo fulmine con la mirada a Alice... otra vez me estaba molestando... hoy anda mas fastidiosa que nunca.

-Edward ¿te vas o nos acompañas?

a pesar de que tenia una leve sonrisa note como los ojitos de Bella se entristecieron por la pregunta, ¿me queria cerca? eso hacia que el no corazón que tengo despertara aunque sea por un momento.

-emmm... esto las acompaño.

conteste con una sonrisa torcida directo a Bella... "mira tu como cambia la cosa siempre estas escabullendote de estas salidas ¿porque el repentino cambio?" no le di importancia a la pregunta y comencé a seguirlas hacia las escaleras.

(estábamos en la entrada de el centro comercial, primer piso)-ya Bella por donde empezamos Wados, Victoria´s Secret, Prada, Flores, Rafaella, Levi´s, Lauren, Style&co. ...

-em... una tienda tegnologica, necesito un celular y un reloj...

-eso esta... a ver...

-esta en el tercer piso.

conteste antes de que Alice haga su show de ir preguntando a la persona que pasa por su lado, no se por que lo hace si se sabe las tiendas de memoria, de seguro si necesitan un plano ella misma se los puede dibujar con lujos y detalles. nos dirigimos al ascensor mas cercano y esperamos a que llegara, no pude evitar mirar a Bella de reojo para mi mala suerte estaba de espalda mirando el lugar.

El corto transcurso que estuvimos en el ascensor fue inquieto, ambos en dos metro cuadrados, adonde miraba la miraba a ella (notese que el ascensor era de espejos) solo nos separaba una duende que estaba al medio de los dos. Cuando salimos del ascensor doblamos en el primer pasillo a la izquierda hasta la tienda de electrónica.

-Bella ¿que celular quieres? uno con wifi, wasap, un galaxi, un iphone...

-uno que llame y conteste llamadas al igual que con los mensajes, que los pueda responder.

Tuve que disimular la risa para que Alice no me matara, "¿y desde cuando que los vampiros tocen?" mmm muy inteligente Edward.

-no hablaba de eso... que tipo de modelos, con que otros programas...

-emmm... no quiero nada lujoso ni llamativo, nada de ultimo modelo ni cosas así.

-que eres fome... pero bueno cosa tuya.

Luego de entrar a la tienda y una serie de peleas entre Alice y Bella del tipo de celular que devia de comprar quedaron en un celular no tan llamativo como quería Alice ni uno tan antiguo como quería Bella, uno con pantalla touch pero con botones. En cuanto al reloj Bella tomo uno negro de una marca sin importancia mientras Alice andaba despistada y me pidió que lo fuera a pagar sin que lo notara Alice, pasándome el dinero del respectivo valor, el cual yo no acepte y lo pague yo, aceptando como me fulminaba con la mirada.

-que yo pago el celular Alice si va a ser mio.

-no, nada de eso tu eres mi invitada y yo lo pago.

-no, me niego rotundamente.

-nada de berrinches yo lo voy a pagar.

-...

-bueno tu pagas el celular Bella pero yo pago la ropa es eso o no pagas nada.

Bella miro al cielo resignada y luego su mirada callo al piso y con un gran suspiro acepto. Si no fuera por que Bella estuviera aquí y fuera parte del show de Alice, estaría muriéndome de aburrimiento o en realidad no estaría.

-ES HORA DE COMPRAR ROPAAAA SIIIIIIIIII

-nooooooo Dios ampárame.

Bella pov

Luego de haberme tirado al suelo para suplicarle a Alice que no me torture, ella solo me fulmino con la mirada y me saco la lengua, Edward ya varias veces lo había echo reír, tuve que pararme y aceptar la tortura.

-entonces Bella con que tienda partimos...

-a mi me da lo mismo al parecer seré tu muñeca hoy.

Me estaba llevando a una tienda de vestidos, me negué rotundamente, en mi vida nunca eh usado vestidos y no voy a usar, eran formales mas encima, para que quiero vestidos formales si no tengo ni una salida cuando tenga alguna salida le acepto ir a comprar vestidos formales.

Cada vez que entrabamos a una tienda Edward se quedaba afuera, pasábamos al rededor de una hora y media en cada tienda, si fuera humana ya estaría muerta, ademas de que tenia que probarme la ropa a velocidad humana, pareciera que Alice se compraba toda la tienda, ahora tendré vestimenta de por vida. Y para que hablar de zapatos me hizo probarme chalas, zapatos formales, botas, botines, zapatillas y un montón de variedad, solo le permiti unas botas, unas zapatillas y unas chalas y eso ya era mucho, pero esa carita de perro triste que pone es irresistible.

-Bella no te quejes si solo nos queda una tienda...

-Victoria´s secret... me suena, ¿de que es Alice?

Edward al escuchar el nombre casi se le salen los ojos y Alice soltó una leve risa, y yo no entendía el por que, hasta que llegamos afuera de la tienda...

-no Alice yo no pienso entrar ahí.

-pero si es normal comprar lencería, bodys y ya tu sabes cosas de noche.

Alice decía eso con tanta malicia y no me miraba exactamente a mi.

-si es super normal cuando uno la compra pero no cuando una reciente "amiga" te la compre.

-ach Bella da lo mismo si en mi casa yo compro todo lo que sea ropa.

-pero no Alice no te voy a dejar, mas encima haz comprado muchas cosas y no tengo donde dejarlas.

-eso ya lo sabia y por eso en mi casa en la habitación de invitados le pedí a Emmett que te hiciera un ropero, mientras tanto podemos guardar las cosas en mi armario. Y NO LO VAS A RECHAZAR.

-pero no pienso entrar a esa tienda! y tu carita no me va a afectar.

tome todas las bolsas que podía tomar en cada mano, me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, sentí que alguien me seguía cada vez mas de cerca.

-a donde crees que vas.

Era Edward quien me susurro al oído dejándome atónita en mi puesto.

-voy al estacionamiento, ya que no quedan mas tiendas para mi tortura.

Escuche como se reía por un rato y yo seguía con mi camino tratando de volver a mi compostura después de la corriente eléctrica que había recibido en mi oído llegando hasta todo mi cuerpo.

-espera Bella, que el estacionamiento esta para el otro lado.

Ahora yo también me reía mientras iba hacia donde Edward.

-¿que pasa Alice que no te mueves?

-no voy a ir a ningún lugar hasta que entres a esa tienda.

-entonces que te valla bien que yo me voy.

Edward tomo todas las otras bolsa y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, el aun se estaba riendo. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento y ya todo estaba calmado y sin risas el se animo a hablar.

-nunca me imagine que existiera alguien que le ganara a Alice.

-siempre hay una primera vez.

-sabes que Alice se va a vengar ¿cierto?

-quizás me lo esperaba.

Luego de meter las bolsas al auto, (para mi mala suerte a velocidad humana) entramos.

**Narrador desde afuera:**

Edward se adelanto para abrirle la puerta, Bella solo se dedicaba a mirar el suelo y con timidez le susurro un gracias, el esperó hasta que se sentara para suavemente cerrar la puerta, poco a poco el ambiente se ponía mas tenso, solo se podía escuchar el motor claramente ya encendido, como la palanca le mandaba sus señales a la caja de cambio, el paisaje de un estacionamiento comenzaba a cambiar por uno de una ciudad y luego un silencio sepulcral dentro del auto seguido por ambas respiraciones. La chica sintiéndose incomoda jugaba con sus dedos, mientras él se dedicaba a manejar, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su nerviosa acompañante. Edward queriendo romper el hielo encendió el reproductor de música.

-claro de luna...

-¿conoces a Debussy?

El alegre creyendo que tenia algo en común con la chica la cual con mechones de pelo tapo su cara de tal manera para que el no la viera. Después de un corto lapso de tiempo donde solo se podía escuchar la melodía de fondo Edward esperando la respuesta se volteo a ver a Bella.

-¿que pasa Bella?

-en el ultimo tiempo cuando según yo todo era un caos, ella decía que no pasaba nada malo y se ponía a tararear Debussy, la ultima canción que me tarareo fue claro de luna.

Edward había estacionado a la orilla de la calle pera escuchar a Bella.

-oh de verdad lo siento Bella, no, no lo sabia.

-nadie lo sabia no tiene porque preocuparte.

La castaña dejo ver una leve sonrisa junto con la respuesta, el chico cobrizo se atrevió a despejarle su carita al notar pequeñas gotas rojas alrededor de sus mejillas, pasando suavemente sus dedos para limpiarle esas lagrimas.

-Bella, no llores por favor, puedo cambiar la música pero anímate.

-no te preocupes no estoy triste solo... es nostalgia... la canción me recordó un montón de momentos con ellos.

El cobrizo sin darse cuenta de sus actos abrazo a la chica, la cual respondió el abrazo sintiéndose como una niña pequeña que extrañaba a sus padres.

-¿mejor?

la chica asintió con una leve sonrisa para que el prendiera el motor y partieran nuevamente de camino a casa. Edward puso la radio apareciendo una canción que conocía pero desconocía el autor, recordaba avercela escuchado alguna vez a Emmett en esos momentos locos que en vez de cantar gritaba por toda la casa.

-Hear the drum pounding out of time  
another protestor has crossed the line  
to find, the money's on the other side

-¿los conoces?-. preguntaba alegre Edward al escuchar la bella voz de su compañera.

-Green Day... con Alec los cantábamos en nuestro tiempos libres. y tu ¿los conoces?

-mas de alguna vez se los había escuchado a Emmett, nada mas.

-Zeig heil to the president gasman  
bombs away is your punishment  
pulverize the eiffel tower  
who criticize your government  
bang bang goes the broken glass and

-cantas bien.

-no es gran cosa... solo que me se muy bien Holiday y me he aprendido los tonos...

-que te aprendas los tonos no significa que lo demás cantes mal. ¿entonces a donde me dirijo?

la chica se volteo a ver hacia la ventana, no se había dado cuenta de que estaban entrando a Forks.

-Vaya se me hizo muy corto el viaje, tengo que ir a patrullar, son las.. ocho y media... mierda me voy atrasar.

-tranquila a que hora tenias que estar aya.

-cuando este oscureciendo en el bosque.

-quizás estarás un poquito atrasada.

La chica se dedico a mirar por la ventana como los arboles rápidamente pasaban a su lado, como la ciudad se transformaba en un bosque. El auto paro entre unos arboles y Edward bajo de su auto, Bella se le adelanto y abrió su puerta, saliendo rápidamente.

-emm.. bueno Bella te sale mas rápido correr hasta llegar al acantilado, lo saltas y ya estas en el territorio de los licántropo.

-eh.. ya. entonces ¿ adiós?

-si... adiós...

La castaña frente a frente al apuesto vampiro a una corta distancia, ni uno de los dos se movía, solo se miraban primero a los ojos y por un segundo la castaña le mira esos pálidos labios y sin pensarlo se impulso a ellos, el beso no duro mas a ya de unos segundo, hasta que Bella pudo darse cuenta de lo que había echo, en una fracción de segundos salio corriendo de ese lugar. Cuando Edward pudo reaccionar Bella ya había saltado el acantilado y se encontraba lejos de hay, lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse su mano y rozar suavemente sus labios aun atónito por lo que había pasado. Al cabo de unos minutos reacciono y se puso a sonreír y a disfrutar en su memoria esos segundos en los cuales la castaña dio el primer paso.

**Que tal el capitulo? **

**se que me demore muchisimo en subirlo pero... la verdad es que no tenia mucho tiempo tenia los exámenes finales en el colegio pero ya salí así que con todo a escribir o poder subir capítulos.**

**la verdad espero que les aya gustado es unos de los capítulos que mas me costo escribir anoche estaba escribiendo y luego de la nada todo blanco y o sabia que hacer, pero como ven lo termine xD **

**muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y bueno ya saben cualquier critica, sugerencia, comentario los reviews están abiertos c;**

**eso las espero el próximo capitulo chau chau **


	8. capitulo 7 La Patrulla

Capitulo 7

Bella POV

Nada más, no sabia que hacer, primero que nada ¡¿Qué hice?! Apenas tuve tiempo para reaccionar salí corriendo hacia el acantilado, en unos segundos estaría al otro lado del territorio y escaparía de este accidente, por ahora, y después… no se…

Me concentre en el camino algunos arboles que esquivar, piedras que saltar al igual que troncos caídos, me voltee a ver por un momento y Edward seguía hay inmóvil, con su mano tocando esos suaves y fríos labios, cerré los ojos para recordar la situación anterior:

"_me había traído al medio del bosque para que comenzara con mi patrulla, ahora teníamos que despedirnos y ahí estaba el con un pelo desordenado que llamaba la atención para acariciarlo por horas, la suave mirada que traía consigo cada vez que lo veía, tierna, llena de cariño, y luego su bella sonrisa cubierta por esos carnosos labios… cuando ya había despertado el estaba a escasos centímetros, nuestros labios estaban rozando y…"_

Me caí al suelo, estaba corriendo a alta velocidad, estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos que no vi una raíz sobresaliente, ¿quien cierra los ojos corriendo? fue un gran estruendo, me arrastre por todo el musgo, rápidamente me pare y seguí con mi camino ahora fijándome en el suelo, quien diría que un vampiro se puede caer.

Llegue al acantilado y salte, entrando al territorio Quileute, pare de correr a velocidad vampírica y comencé a caminar, era cerca donde nos teníamos que juntar y primero tenia que sacarme la ropa para entrar en fase.

Mis pensamientos estaban en blanco, cerca se escuchaba un rio camine hacia su dirección, casi comenzaba a oscurecerse, con Edward al parecer nos habíamos adelantado… Edward simplemente con su nombre me lleno de imágenes, no había reaccionado, tenia su mano rozando sus labios, ¿no se enojo? Una alegría se me inundo es todo mi interior pensando en que podía existir la posibilidad de que le haya gustado.

Era mejor que entrara en fase, pero, mierda Bella porque no piensas las cosas, ¿como voy a entrar en fase si todos pensaran lo que yo pienso? Leath me lo dijo, no tenia que pensar en Edward, me podría traer problemas, pero yo hice algo peor, lo bese, si es que se le puede llamar beso. El rio… no pensé más y corrí hacia el rio, me desvestí rápidamente y me tire al rio, me fui hacia el fondo y abrí los ojos, veía como huían los peces, deje que la corriente me llevara, ya estaba casi oscuro y entre en fase en la profundidad del rio, salí de un salto y me sacudí, camine hacia donde deje mi ropa eh hice un hoyo para guardar mi ropa, al tomar la ropa un objeto plomo se cayo, ya en el suelo me di cuenta que era mi nuevo celular. "y ahora ¿Cómo lo guardo? no creo que le pase algo en el hoyo" preferí primero poner mis pantalones, luego mi celular, luego tapándolo con mi polera y ahí echar la tierra, así estaría segura que no le entraría tierra y arriba de la tierra puse mis converse.

Trote hacia el centro del bosque, hasta que me encontré a unos lobos sentados.

"miren hay viene Bella, Hey Bella"

"hola Embry"

"creí que no llegarías" Jacob hablaba serio y distante, hasta su cara lobuna se veía enojada.

"te dije que vendría, yo cumplo mis promesas"

"bueno ya llego Bella podemos empezar a trabajar, que no vinimos a charlar"

"últimamente Sam esta muy serio y enojón"

¡Grrrrr! Fue lo único que recibió Jared de parte de Sam. Luego todos comenzaron a caminar a distintas direcciones, todos menos yo que me quede al medio.

"Sam y Bella ella no tiene un sector asignado…" decía Embry notando como me había quedado atrás.

"que se valla con Jacob y Seth en los sectores finales del territorio, que ellos le expliquen"

Busque al pelirrojo lobo y partí hacia donde estaba junto a un lobo mas pequeño, trote hasta quedar al lado de ambos.

"¿entonces que hay que hacer?"

"es muy fácil nos toca ir por toda la orilla una y otra vez vigilando que no anden sospechosos cerca, y al decir sospechosos es mas bien decir vampiros" Seth me explicaba mientras caminábamos, Jacob se dedicaba a escuchar eh ignorarnos.

"Seth lleva a Bella por todo el sector que nos toca yo me quedare vigilando mi parte"

"bueno, ¿entonces también la llevo en tu parte?"

"no, solo tu parte" mmm... que inteligente primero dice por todo su sector y ahora se contradice diciendo que solo la parte de Seth.

"vamos Bella, si es que anda un turista acampando tienes que esconderte o correr pero sin que lo noten"

"no tenemos que ser descubiertos" me decía Leath de quizás donde.

"Hola Leath!"

"Bella, toma enserio la patrulla, toma atención al camino" era Jacob quien me retaba, no quise responder, igual era la primera vez y no sabia como era esto, prefería mantener el silencio.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, Seth trotaba y yo le seguía el paso hasta que llegamos a los pies de la montaña.

"bueno Bella el territorio se divide de aquí tienes que seguir estos pinos que están plantados en línea, luego llegara un rio que comenzara a bajar y se ira formando el acantilado y así en línea, mi parte es hasta donde comienza el rio, tu recorre todo eso y yo recorreré por la montaña."

"Bueno"

"entonces aquí te dejo sola, igual si hay alguna dificultad no tardara en aparecer alguien"

"Em.… ya"

Seth se fue corriendo por la montaña, espere a que se alejara un poco y me di la vuelta para comenzar con mi recorrido. Cerré los ojos por un momento respire un par de veces y los abrí, a simple vista todos los arboles están desordenadamente plantados pero si te fijas bien ahí esta esa línea echa por pinos. Empecé a trotar mirando a mi alrededor todo tan calmado, empecé poco a poco a amplificar mis oídos y mi olfato, mi vista siempre era igual, escuchaba que a lo lejos estaban mas de algún lobo en las misma que yo trotando. Empecé a olfatear el suelo, no había rastro de nada. Pero seguía haciendo lo mismo al rato me dedicaba a mirar por todas partes, en otras solo olfateaba, llegaba al comienzo del rio y me daba la vuelta, no seguía exactamente el sector, me pasaba al terreno de los Cullen y otras me adentraba un poco en la parte de los Quileutes, una y otra vez.

"solo llevamos un par de horas y no pasa nada…. Todas las noches es igual y mas encima me toca en una parte súper aburrida, que va a pasar al medio del bosque si antes de seguro que Jacob, Seth y ahora Bella lo pillan antes"

"vamos Jared solo alega menos y cumple con tu parte"

"si po por lo menos Paul si se acerca alguien de la playa al bosque tu nos tienes que avisar, correr y esconderte"

"vamos de seguro que puede que pase algo nuevo pronto"

"Guau! Embry tienes razón mira corre ven a ver, ¡un ciervo! Ayúdame que es muy peligroso, se puede comer todo el pasto"

"ya Jared y sigue con tu patrulla total ya falta poco"

"bueno Sam"

"¿Por lo menos podemos hablar? Que esta muy aburrido y estaba divirtiéndome con el numerito de Jared"

"jajajaja, jajajaja" todos estallaron a carcajadas con el comentario de Seth.

"nadie los obliga a quedarse en silencio, mientras tomen su trabajo en serio, no es la primera vez que tengo que repetirlo"

Por lo menos ya no iba a ver silencio en la patrulla, me estaba aburriendo, solo se escuchaban susurros de cada uno pensando en algo que iban a hacer en estos días y murmullos de Jared diciendo me aburro, esto es aburrido, vamos cuanto falta.

"aquí sintonizamos el comienzo de la conversación desde la punta del cerro con su anfitrión Seth Clearwater"

Mientras hablaban decidí ponerle un poco de diversión al camino, iba saltando de un lado a otro cada vez mas largo el salto probando que tan lejos podría llegar.

"haber nada de eso Seth sin mi seguiríamos en silencio por eso digo que yo debo ser el anfitrión"

"pero a mi se me ocurrió decir eso ¡hola, desde aquí los veo a todos!"

"y si los dos son anfitriones, y paran de pelear como niñitos pequeños"

"perdón Leath"

Luego de esa pelea siguieron hablando, en teoría ellos dos preguntaban a los demás y seguían conversando, eran el centro de atención, yo solo escuchaba mientras seguía con mis saltos, no me di cuenta cuando escuchaba a los chicos hablar que estaba cerca del rio y al saltar ya era muy tarde y caí al agua, segunda vez que ando despistada. Salí rápidamente y me sacudí.

"ja jajajaja ¿Bella como estaba el agua?"

"jajajaja ja" todos se rieron de mi caída, lado B de que todos los pensamientos estén unidos, al parecer Seth lo vio todo.

"primo, muchas gracias por disimular"

"¿Bella no que los vampiros son muy atentos?"

Así pasaron la última hora burlándose de mi caída, todos comentando, diciéndome bromas, los únicos que se quedaban al margen eran Jacob y Sam, a veces comentaba algo Sam, pero de Jacob no había pensamiento alguno.

"chicos deben ser como las cinco de la madrugada comiencen a irse"

Poco a poco fueron desapareciendo los pensamientos de cada uno, mientras yo caminaba hacia donde había enterrado mi ropa, al final había quedado sola todos habían corrido hacia el centro del bosque a donde nos habíamos juntado la ultima en desaparecer fue Leath que esperaba que todos se fueran para entrar en fase.

Al llegar comencé a desenterrar cuidadosamente mi ropa, con mi hocico primero saque mi polera, luego empuje hacia afuera mi celular y al final tome mis pantalones, volví a ser humana me vestí y tome mi celular guardándolo en mi bolsillo. Y partí corriendo en busca de Leath, mi mochila había quedado en su casa. Haber si la podía alcanzar antes de que entre al pueblo. Llegue al centro del bosque para buscar su aroma, me quede quieta y cerré los ojos tratando de encontrar su aroma, estaba el de Embry, el de Jared, Paul y hasta que encontré el de Leath corrí en dirección hacia donde me llevaba el aroma, su esencia estaba fuerte así que hace poco anduvo por aquí, seguí corriendo y poco antes de terminar el bosque pude ver a Leath caminando.

-¡Leath! ¡Espérame!

Leath se dio vuelta y yo la alcance.

-hola Bella

-hola, ahora ¿vas a tu casa cierto?

-si, ¿por que?

-es que ahí deje mi mochila.

-ah

A Leath se le notaban unas ojeras muy grandes, de lejos se le veía que estaba cansada.

-Guau estas muy cansada tienes que llegar a dormir.

-si, estar despierta toda la noche corriendo de un lado a otro cansa, tengo que llegar a dormir no soy tan fuerte como otros que a veces no duermen en dos días, pero en unas horas estoy como nueva.

-¿y todos los días hacen patrulla?

-no es día por medio pero ante noche no patrullamos entonces tuvimos que hacerlo ayer y hoy, esas veces son las que agotan. ¿Qué harás ahora? Ósea tú no duermes, no te cansas…

-no se, yo creo que iré a la playa y ahí me quedare un rato.

-bueno, te parece que apenas despierte te valla a buscar y ahí podemos andar por ahí. De seguro mas de alguno estará en la playa, así que no estarás sola.

-ya

Al llegar a la casa Leath abrió la puerta y adentro todo estaba en silencio, Sue y Harry aun estaban durmiendo, de seguro deberían ser como las cinco y media de la madrugada, habían tres corazones calmados durmiendo, de seguro Seth ya había llegado y se había ido a dormir.

-a veces me pierdo del horario Bella, todos deben estar durmiendo, si quieres te acompaño para que no estés sola en la playa. Me decía susurrando mientras observaba a todos lados.

-no te preocupes, tomo mi mochila y me voy tu solamente duerme, estas muy cansada.

-pero puedo dormir después enserio, total hoy no hay patrulla.

-enserio, no te preocupes yo voy a estar bien total son un par de horas sola ¿Qué me va a pasar?

Entramos a su pieza y yo tome mi mochila y me la puse en el hombro.

-nos vemos Leath.

-aun que sea déjame ir a dejarte a la puerta.

-bueno.

Seth si que debió haber quedado muerto, había dejado la puerta abierta y se había lanzado en su cama así mismo como andaba, ni se había sacado sus zapatillas.

Habíamos llegado a la puerta y Leath la abrió lentamente para evitar el mayor ruido posible.

-ahora si adiós Bella.

-chao, nos vemos en la playa.

-si.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la calle, escuche como había cerrado la puerta, el problema era… ¿adonde quedaba la playa? Me detuve en medio de la calle y me dedique a escuchar, se sentían las personas respirar, algunas roncar y luego la marea ir y venir, seguí caminando en dirección hacia el bosque y luego doble hacia abajo, derecho se veía el mar. Mire hacia todos lados para ver si había alguien, estaba desértico, ni un rastro de personas todos deberían estar durmiendo, me eche a correr a velocidad vampírica. En menos de un minuto estaba en la playa, me saque las zapatillas, las guarde en mi mochila y comencé a sentir la suave arena entre mis pies, sentía la brisa mañanera pasar por mi alrededor. Tome mi celular para ver la hora, de seguro que el reloj lo deje entre la ropa, eran cinco para las seis,

**Tienes un mensaje sin leer.**

Toque la opción mostrar.

_**Que significo eso? **_

**Recibido a las 23:38**

**De: 57294016**

¿Y esto? Quien me lo abra mandado, rápidamente busque en las opciones responder, unas cuantas horas tardes pero a las once estaba patrullando, no podía antes, entonces escribí rápidamente:

_**Quien eres?**_

Apreté la opción enviar, me saque la mochila, me senté en la arena y me puse a esperar si es que me contestaba, al minuto sonó desde mi celular un pitido, en la pantalla de mi celular decía "has recibido un mensaje" al igual que recién presione la opción mostrar y apareció:

_**Soy el vampiro que le robaste un beso.**_

**Recibido a las 05:58**

**De: 57294016**

En el momento en que termine de leer el mensaje el celular se me resbalo de las manos revotando en la arena por un segundo todo se había paralizado, había quedado con la boca abierta, pasaron quizás sus cinco minutos cuando volví a respirar, tome el celular y volví a leer el mensaje una y otra vez una mas lenta que la otra, me acosté en la arena a mirar el cielo aun oscuro, la memoria vampírica… de seguro se aprendió mi numero, yo no lo eh visto siquiera una vez y el ya se aprendió mi numero o quizás en su celular lo anoto rápidamente cuando compre mi celular.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y luego empezó a sonar el típico ring ton de celular nuevo, vi la pantalla y decía:

**572 940 16 **

**Llamando…**

**Contestar_ Rechazar**

Mierda, me esta llamando ¿y ahora que le digo? Respira Bella Respira, inhala exhala, inhala exhala, inhala exhala, ya Bella calmada no pasa nada…

-si, ¿hola?

-hola Bella ¿como estas?

-bien… gra-cias ¿y tu?

-bien gracias, y bueno ¿que paso que no me respondiste el mensaje?

-Em.… el mensaje, lo que pasa es que a las once yo estaba patrullando con la manada entonces no estaba con el celular, ya sabes seria estúpido que un lobo ande con celular eh igual no podría tenerlo, mis dientes lo rompieron.

-no hablo de ese mensaje…

-¿entonces que mensaje? No me ha llegado ni-un otro mensaje.

Me pare de la arena, tome mi mochila y comencé a caminar hacia el bosque. Poco a poco comenzaba a aclarar y cada vez las estrellas se notaban menos.

-vamos Bella no lo evadas, ¿Qué significo el beso que me diste?

-eh… no se.

Se escucho una pequeña carcajada del otro lado de la línea.

-jajaja ¿como que no sabes?

-es la verdad no lo se, so-lo fue un be-so de-deje-moslo así.

-bue…no ¿Qué haces?

-ahora camino por el bosque ¿y tu?

-también… salí a dar… un paseo cuando… me llego tu mensaje. (Y también porque Alice o cualquiera podría escuchar y eso no es bueno pero shhh… no es necesario que Bella lo sepa) ¿En que parte del bosque estas? Podríamos vernos… si tú quieres claro.

-estoy en el lado Quileute y con Leath dijimos que nos veríamos cuando ella despertase entonces prefiero quedarme por acá cerca.

-ah… si tienes razón es mejor que te quedes cerca.

-si…. Pero gracias de todos modos. ¿Y al final que paso con Alice?

-la hubieras visto llego enojadísima jajajaja… dijo que tubo que tomar micros y que andaba súper lento, algunos la quedaron mirando y que eso le perturbo, recibí un sermón de parte de Esme y de parte de Jasper, de cómo se me ocurría dejar a mi hermana sola y bla, bla, bla. Pero valió la pena.

-entonces me perdí su cara, debió haber sido divertido.

-si fue súper divertido, Emmett decía que te alaba que nunca habría pensado que alguien le llevaría la contra a Alice.

-jajajaja no es para tanto.

-ahora te tienes que cuidar las espaldas de Alice, que de ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa…

-eso, eso da miedo.

Mientras caminaba sentía como caía el sereno, suavemente como quedaban con gotitas las hojas, el pasto, sentía húmedo el suelo, se me había olvidado que andaba descalza igual no importa tanto, me subí a un sauce mientras hablaba, se notaba que era un árbol viejo, era ancho, con muchas ramas, me senté en una de sus ramas mas anchas y colgué mi mochila en otra rama mas corta.

-y… ¿Cómo estuvo la patrulla?

-Em.… bien, corriendo de un lado a otro… me caí al rio…

-pero, como… no, estas bromeando ¿Cómo te caíste al rio?

-es que iba viendo hasta donde podía saltar y justo los chicos hablaron y me desconcentre y no vi el rio y me caí.

-jajaja es que no puedes, eres…

-si se no me lo recuerdes los vampiros no se caen.

-quizás somos un poco distraídos pero no como para caernos.

-Edward… te estas pasando.

-Em.… lo siento. Solo es que… ya no me pesques.

-jajajaja bueno.

Y así seguimos hablando del tema que se le ocurría a cualquiera, riéndonos un montón de veces, una conversación de cómo si nos conociéramos de hace mucho.

-Bella ¿que vas a hacer hoy?

-hoy en un rato me junto con Leath y vamos a pasar el rato.

-¿y en la noche?

-no se… yo creo que voy a cazar, lo necesito.

-¿podría acompañarte?

-Em.… si, yo creo, si tu quieres no hay problema. Me serviría no se en donde cazar

-bueno, yo se donde se puede cazar, yo también lo necesito.

-ya amaneció, yo creo que hay que colgar, es mucho lo que hemos hablado por teléfono no se como no se acabo tu saldo y Leath puede despertar en cualquier momento, ¿mas menos a que hora nos vemos?

-si tienes razón te pueden estar buscando, no te preocupes por el saldo tengo plan y casi nunca llamo, ¿te parece a las diez y media vernos? Y en el acantilado…

-Em.… a las once mejor, en el acantilado. Nos vemos adiós.

-adiós Bella.

Corte la llamada, tome mis cosas preparándome para saltar, primero vi la hora: 6:42. Guau más de cuarenta minutos hablando. Salte del árbol saque de la mochila mis zapatillas y me las puse, luego camine en dirección a la playa, el día estaría soleado hoy, los rayos del sol se traslucían entre las ramas de los arboles, era muy hermoso.

**HI! ¿como han estado? yo... sin internet, pero bueeeeno.**

**que les parecio el capitulo? jeje poco a poco Edward y Bella se van acercando mas, se que la historia a sido muy lenta hasta ahora pero poco a poco sera mas rapida ^_^**

**em... bueno eso, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo **

**chau chau.**


End file.
